


Therapy/心理咨询

by meowcake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcake/pseuds/meowcake
Summary: 试图 fix S3/S4所有糟心点的403后续故事发生的时间点是剧集403结束以后，也就是目前播出的所有内容结束以后。定期去看心理咨询师是约翰·华生医生的习惯。然而，因为夏洛克的妹妹优若斯假扮心理咨询师的事情（见剧集402结尾）， 他对人类心理咨询师产生了恐惧症。为了帮助朋友，夏洛克告诉约翰，麦考夫的团队有一台机器人心理咨询师。约翰开始去见那台机器人心理咨询师。当然实际上在机器人背后和他对话的人是他的朋友夏洛克。隔着一台机器，他们开始谈论过去的事情，谈论他们的感情。情况不可避免地开始失控，甚至连夏洛克也不知道要怎么收场。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. 新的开始

“你还好吗？”  
  
优若斯事件之后，几乎每个人都这么问过我。  
  
莫莉，带着她一贯的兔子般惊恐的眼神；  
  
麦考夫，提问时看向地面，问完后自以为含蓄地挑起一侧眉毛；  
  
哈德森太太，一边这么说一边挥动着她的手，摆手的幅度介于自惊自怪和恰如其分之间；  
  
雷斯垂德，一边这么说一边伸手拍了我的肩膀；  
  
甚至连多纳文都问过我这个问题，当时，她的眼神混合了嘲讽与担忧，那种矛盾的表情让我担心她随时会扯出一条橙色的毯子披到我的肩膀上。  
  
唯独约翰从未问过我这个问题。  
  
事实上，我还好。我认为不太好的那个人是约翰。  
  
优若斯事件确实给了我很大的冲击，它证明我深信不疑的世界也许只是我精心构筑出的虚假世界。人类，为了逃避和隐瞒自己的感情，往往展示出伟大的创造力，以便生活在自己制造的幻象之中。我不得不承认，恐怕我也不例外，但那毕竟只是多年前尚处孩童时期的我……  
  
也许我应该感谢约翰，他搬回221B多少帮助我转移了注意力。  
  
7年前，我们都没有什么行李。我为他打开门，他便非常自然地走了进来。仿佛那是世界上最顺理成章的事情。  
  
而这一次，约翰手上抱着一个婴儿，我们的朋友们跟在他后面鱼贯而入，把他各式各样的行李小心地摆放在客厅的各个角落。  
  
一时间，大家都无话可说。他们把我和约翰围在中间，以一种混杂了期许和紧张的复杂眼神望向我俩。  
  
而我和约翰，好像两个忘词的演员，茫然无措地站在舞台中央。  
  
事实上，自从约翰搬回来以后，我一直感到紧张。我想那是因为221B里突然多出了一位婴儿的缘故。  
  
在照顾婴儿方面，和普通人相比我自认并没有任何劣势。首先，观察人类并分析他们的行为与愿望是我的专业领域，当对方不具备语言能力的时候，这项技能就显得更为有用。此外，我还是一位合格的化学家，所以将液体和粉末以固定比例混合，并加热至预设温度也是一件我完全可以胜任的工作。  
  
然而似乎鲜少有人能从这种理性的角度看待问题。人们，据我观察尤其是女性，不约而同地抱定了一种毫无根据的偏见：即我的存在会对婴儿的生命和安全造成巨大的威胁。在我第一次抱起罗西的时候，哈德森太太突然悄无声息地出现在我们的门口。然后，在不到十分之一秒的时间内，她带着惊恐而又决绝的夸张表情，以远超平时的速度和敏捷从我手中抢走了罗西。  
  
“哦夏洛克，你不必……”  
  
以上就是她对上述不当行为的补充解释。  
  
我始终没有搞清楚，身处楼下的哈德森太太究竟如何每次都能第一时间感知我从约翰手中接过了罗西。要知道罗西并没有哭泣，她甚至根本没有发出任何声音。  
  
针对我的这个疑问，哈德森太太的解释是：  
  
“这是第六感，夏洛克。女人都有保护婴儿安全的本能。”  
  
虽然我仍然认为这是一种荒谬绝伦的解释，但是我越来越无法否认她们身上确实闪耀着可歌可泣的母性本能。为了保护一位与她毫无血缘关系的婴儿的安全，哈德森太太甚至放弃了她的人生信条——“我不是你们的管家” 。  
  
除了哈德森太太，莫莉每周末也会来帮助我们照顾婴儿。几个月前，当她推开门，第一次看到我抱着罗西站在客厅中央的时候，她惊慌到把手提包啪的一声掉在地上，然后一个箭步冲上了来夺走了我手中的婴儿。  
  
莫莉完全无视了我（这在从前是极为少见的），她只是一边轻轻晃动婴儿（我认为对于此刻正在熟睡的罗西而言，这个动作根本毫无帮助），一边用兔子般惊恐的眼神内疚而又责备地看着约翰：  
  
“抱歉，我可能来得有点晚。”  
  
（事实上她完全准时。）  
  
“我是说，如果你们需要的话，我随时可以来帮忙。”  
  
“谢谢你莫莉，你已经帮了我们很多。我觉得我和夏洛克可以应付，毕竟你还要……”，约翰这样说道。  
  
“不，反正现在我周末有很多空余的时间。”  
  
约翰张开了嘴，显然准备继续礼貌地推辞对方的好意。但我适时地制止了他：  
  
“她现在确实有很多空余的时间，考虑到她在最近一周中刚刚和乔伊分手。”  
  
莫莉终于把兔子般的眼神投向了我。  
  
“是叫乔伊，对吗？”为了安抚她的情绪，我一边补充一边挤出一个礼貌的微笑。  
  
事实上我完全确定她的前男友名叫乔伊，我唯一记不住名字的人是雷斯垂德。  
  
室内出现了短暂的沉默，但罗西适时地发出了哭声，化解了这种张力。  
  
莫莉抢过我手中的奶嘴，抱着罗西消失在门后。留下两手空空的我在客厅里和约翰面面相觑。  
  
我说：“那很显然，对吗？”  
  
约翰追随我的视线，认真地望着从莫莉的手提包里散落一地的物件。  
  
但他显然毫无头绪。  
  
“那板药片不在了，原来一直装在一个蓝色塑胶保护套里（注：这种包装的药是短效避孕药）。还有，她的钥匙圈上比上周少了一把钥匙。”  
  
听完我的解释，约翰并未用他从前喜欢的那些夸张的形容词赞美我。  
  
或许我已经失去了令他惊喜的能力。  
  
但更让我担忧的是，几个月以来，约翰常常处于一种心不在焉的状态。他已经不再频频扭头注视某个空无一物的地方，我相信这意味着他已经不再见到玛丽的幻影。但他时常机械地做着手头的事情，同时眼神涣散地凝视着虚空。  
  
在我刚认识约翰的时候，我曾看到过这种表情，我知道这种表情意味着他在挣扎。他头脑中的思绪，如洪水般令他窒息。  
  
也许约翰仍未从丧妻之痛中解脱，也许他还是不能原谅自己的不忠，或者……或者还有什么别的原因。  
  
在我生日那天的谈话以后（注：就是402结尾的那场谈话），约翰再也没有向我吐露过他的心情。有些时候，我知道他在躲避我的目光。  
  
总之，我得到了两个令我不安的结论。  
  
第一，约翰并不好，甚至他的情况可能非常糟糕。  
  
第二，我竟然不知道约翰在想什么。


	2. 一台机器

我从未料到，有一天我会不知道约翰在想什么。  
  
我曾经对约翰说，他的想法对我来说就像一本摊开的书那样显然。  
  
我十分确定，约翰并没有表面看来的那么生气。他享受被猜中的惊喜，而且还获得了赞美我的机会。  
  
有那么一次，我背对着约翰，却通过他目光移动的轨迹推测出他未说出口的想法。  
  
那绝对是令他印象深刻的一次。  
  
“老天，夏洛克，看在上帝的份上，你怎么可能……莫非你的后脑勺上长了眼睛？”  
  
“我面前恰好有一把镀银的咖啡壶而已。”一旦拆穿，那只是一些很简单的把戏。  
  
在我们扔满婴儿用品的公寓里，我已经很久没有看到过那把镀银的咖啡壶了。当然，我知道它在厨房左手边第三排橱柜靠右侧的角落里，我们只是不再有机会使用它。  
  
总之，如果在过去的一年多中我学到了什么新的东西的话，那就是事情并不总会向我预想的方向发展。当我决定从死亡的深谷中归来，我本来以为……  
  
人类的感情是复杂的，甚至在一定程度上是……不可控的。但是，我不妨关注更有助于解决问题的一些实际的方面。  
  
约翰的情况不好，重要的原因之一，是他现在无法继续拜访他的心理咨询师。  
  
优若斯假扮心理医生的事件给他造成了创伤。事后他更换过两位心理咨询师，却都在首次治疗开始不到五分钟就逃出了诊室。  
  
“我陷入了完全的恐慌。”他说，“我不能——现在我没有办法坐在一个自称是心理咨询师的陌生人对面，谈论我自己的事情。”  
  
我完全理解我妹妹能给一个人造成多么深刻的创伤。  
  
但在这个人工智能的时代，问题总有解决的方法。  
  
我告诉约翰，麦考夫分管的某个团队以人工智能技术研究出了一种机器人心理咨询师。这个项目的动因是，某些特工人员有心理咨询需求，但因为他们知悉高度敏感的保密信息，政府认为让这些人对其它人类敞开心扉可能带来情报方面的风险。  
  
“你的心理咨询师将是一台机器。它拥有几千位心理咨询师的专业智慧，以及你的基本数据。并且你可以放心地从它的外形推断出，它显然不是我的某位亲戚假扮的。”  
  
约翰笑了。经过考虑，他答应尝试。  
  
当然，事实上并没有那种机器人心理咨询师。我们时代的科技发展在某些方面是令人失望的。  
  
麦考夫只能提供一个会说话的机器人。而这位咨询师说出的内容，将由我输入。  
  
麦考夫当然不支持我的计划——他从来不支持我的任何计划。  
  
“我不认为这是一个好的主意，夏洛克，你并非专业的心理咨询师。”  
  
“我不觉得他们的那些把戏有什么惊人的地方。事实上，约翰跟我谈起过一次他和玛丽的事情，在那次‘咨询’之后，我相信他便不再见到玛丽的幻影了。你得承认我的记录并不坏，我完全可以扮演一位心理咨询师的角色。”  
  
“哈！你指那一次。”，麦考夫意味深长地挑起了一侧眉毛，“你们的那出小小的戏剧进行到哪一步了？眼泪？一个迟来的拥抱？”  
  
我对221B受监控的程度再次产生了警觉，但我更倾向于相信这只不过是麦考夫的虚张声势、加上一点点运气而已。  
  
“听着，约翰和我们不一样，他往往无法理清自己的思绪，他习惯靠心理咨询帮他做到这一点。现在，他需要我的帮助。我不可能在这种时候坐视不管，他是我最好的朋友。”  
  
“当然。关于约翰华生需要什么，以及他和你的关系的精确性质，我想我不可能提出比你更加权威的意见。”  
  
我无视了这番阴阳怪气的说辞。  
  
最后，麦考夫勉强接受了我的计划。  
  
自从我意外地被父母升级为福尔摩斯家“最成熟的那个孩子”，麦考夫在和我做斗争时的气势明显大不如前了。  
  
“我需要再次提醒你，这是一个危险的计划。面对那个你虚构出来的机器，约翰华生不可避免地会谈到你，还有你们过去的历史。”  
  
“我不认为了解我的朋友对我的看法是一件危险的事情。”  
  
“夏洛克，如果你懂得一点博弈论，你就该知道，有时候‘不知道’才是一种优势，一种能保护你的优势。因为有些东西一旦打开，就不可能再关上了。”  
  
“你指潘多拉魔盒？”  
  
“不，夏洛克，我指你的心。”


	3. 约翰·华生的心理咨询记录（1）

M=机器  
J=约翰·华生  
  
M：约翰，你睡得好吗？  
  
J：还好……我睡了一会。至少比前两次好。  
  
M：前两次是指？  
  
J：听着，我不知从何谈起。你能告诉我你究竟掌握了多少我的资料吗？  
  
M：你的资料介绍了你周围的人，你和他们的关系，还有你们身上发生过的一些事情。但我并没有你过去的心理诊疗记录。所以，约翰，你可以解释一下前两次是指什么吗？  
  
J：我有过两次严重失眠的经历。创伤后应激障碍，我相信你懂这个。  
  
M：正是我的专业领域。  
  
J：一次是我从阿富汗回来以后。另一次……  
  
M：另一次是？  
  
J：夏洛克死后——我以为夏洛克死后。  
  
M：夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我这里的资料显示，咨询侦探，你的室友。  
  
J：是的。  
  
M：而目前这一次的症状出现于你太太玛丽死后。  
  
J：没错。  
  
M：症状有多严重？  
  
J：玛丽刚死的时候，我完全无法入睡——我整夜醒着。  
  
M：而你刚刚说，你睡了一会。所以现在情况有所好转？  
  
J：可以这么说。  
  
M：在你无法入睡的时候，你会想什么？  
  
J：我得说我的头脑一团混乱。如果我能清楚地回答这个问题，我就不用坐在这里和一台机器聊天了。  
  
M：好的，让我们试着把问题问得更具体一点。当你无法入睡的时候，你会想起玛丽吗？  
  
J：事实上……我已经很久没有想起她了。我知道这让我听起来像一个混蛋，但我……现在很少想起玛丽。  
  
M：所以我可以假设，你的痛苦并非来自对妻子的思念？  
  
J：更多地来自我对自己的失望，和愧疚。我是一个糟糕的丈夫。  
  
M：你没有必要这么说。  
  
J：在我和玛丽的婚姻仍然存续的时候，在我们的孩子出生后不久，我出轨了。  
  
M：说说那是怎么发生的？  
  
J：我在公共汽车上遇见了一个女人。她给了我她的号码。后来我们就……一直互传简讯。  
  
M：是一个怎样的女人？  
  
J：她有一双迷人的眼睛。  
  
M：她的眼睛是什么颜色的？  
  
J：灰色中透着绿色，颜色随光线微妙地变化。  
  
M：其它的细节呢？她头发的颜色？  
  
J：我不记得了。  
  
M：她当时穿的衣服？  
  
J：我想不起来。抱歉，我不是夏洛克，我无法精确还原现场的情况。还有，你让我觉得我好像在接受目击证人讯问。  
  
M：该说抱歉的是我。你知道我是一台军方研究出来的机器，他们一定出于私心悄悄植入了一些和心理咨询完全无关的功能。  
  
J：（笑）  
  
M：所以，事实上，你唯一能记得的是她的眼睛？  
  
J：经你这么一说是这样。  
  
M：很有趣。既然你对她的样子记忆并不深刻，我是否可以说你并没有特别倾心于她，你当时选择的出轨对象可能是任何一个女人？  
  
J：不……我想我没有那么……。我不认为我会选择任何一个人，是她的眼睛吸引了我。但你说的对，真正的原因是我和玛丽的感情出现了问题。  
  
M：婴儿的出生导致了性生活的中断？这很平常，其实你不必太过内疚，数据显示76%的新生儿父母都不满意他们的性生活。  
  
J：不，早在罗西出生之前，我和玛丽已经……不再亲密。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：她射伤了夏洛克。我以为她是个护士，结果她是一个杀手，并且从不打算告诉我。  
  
M：你无法原谅她的欺骗？  
  
J：我无法原谅她对夏洛克做的事情，还有她对我的欺骗。  
  
M：但你并没有离开她？  
  
J：我没有。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：连我自己也不知道为什么。从那个时候开始，我的头脑已经一团混乱。或许我是一个非常糟糕的人，而且还对自己抱有不切实际的道德幻想。我想到她将成为我孩子的母亲，我认为在那种情况下任何人都不能……而且我……我当时似乎觉得，夏洛克希望我原谅玛丽。  
  
M：抱歉，我想你说玛丽射伤了你的朋友夏洛克？夏洛克为什么会希望你原谅玛丽？  
  
J：也许他没有。但我当时以为他希望我这么做。  
  
M：可以解释一下吗？  
  
J：我没法解释清楚。实际上整件事情都十分吊诡。你问我睡不着的时候想些什么？你不知道我花了多少时间琢磨这事。我从来就没搞明白过。  
  
M：我不懂你的意思。究竟什么事情让你觉得吊诡？  
  
J：我说不清楚。  
  
M：好吧，我们慢慢来，从头开始。你的太太玛丽为什么要射伤夏洛克？  
  
J：这就是问题所在。她根本没有理由这么做。  
  
M：我以为你是一个写侦探故事部落格作家。但你讲故事的方式实在令人迷惑。  
  
J：事情是这样。玛丽打算杀死某人，夏洛克撞见了这一幕，于是玛丽对夏洛克开了一枪。  
  
M：听上去完全合理。  
  
J：问题是，夏洛克特别证明给我看，玛丽没有打算杀死他。他说玛丽精确地选择了伤口的位置，并且在开枪之后给他叫了救护车，以确保他不会死。  
  
M：也许是个可行的计划。  
  
J：但是，手术医生却对我说，夏洛克能够活过来完全是一个‘意志的奇迹’——他是这么说的。我反复确认过多次，手术医生坚持说如果夏洛克是一个普通人，他肯定已经死了。作为一名医生，我也同意这种意见。那枪伤足够要他的命。  
  
M：也许玛丽计算了夏洛克不是普通人这个因素。  
  
J：不。后来我问过玛丽，我问她有没有叫救护车。她沉默了，她没有回答。  
  
M：有什么理由让她不想承认这一点吗？  
  
J：我想不出任何理由。她当时正试图挽救我们的婚姻。她在其他问题上举出许多理由，希望我谅解她所做的一切。如果她叫了救护车，她一定会认下这件事。  
  
M：你觉得她没有叫过救护车？  
  
J：我确信她没有。  
  
M：那么你的朋友夏洛克骗了你？  
  
J：他经常那么做。  
  
M：我很抱歉。  
  
J：如果玛丽的枪法真有夏洛克演示的那么好——我相信确实如此，那么她要真想射伤夏洛克并且保住他的性命的话，就应该让伤口更偏一些，而不是指望夏洛克靠“意志的奇迹”活过来。作为一名医生我觉得这是个很简单的道理。  
  
M：……  
  
J：还有玛丽的动机。她试图杀人时被夏洛克撞见，于是她开枪射伤了夏洛克。按照夏洛克的说法，玛丽并没有打算杀死他，而是计划让他在十几个小时后苏醒过来。夏洛克说这是为了争取一些时间。但是，你看，这完全没有道理。  
  
M：你觉得没有道理？  
  
J：如果夏洛克当时准备告发她，那么他苏醒后依然可以告发她，并且这十几个小时中他必然处于昏迷状态，玛丽完全不可能去跟他谈判，或者争取他的同情。射伤夏洛克并希望他不要死，是一个毫无意义的计划。那不可能是玛丽的计划——这一点连我也看得出。  
  
M：连你也看得出。  
  
J：听着，如果夏洛克想要糊弄我，他绝对可以编出一百种我永远无法识破的解释。但是他却告诉我一个连我都不会信的故事。  
  
M：也许他的伤势影响了他的头脑，或者他临时做出了这些推理，并未详加考虑。  
  
J：不，你不了解夏洛克福尔摩斯的才华，就算在昏迷的时候，他的头脑也不可能转得比我还慢。还有，夏洛克不是临时作了那些推理，他专门从医院跑出来，冒着心脏骤停的风险布置好复杂的场景，为了告诉我一个漏洞百出的故事。我不懂他为什么要那么做，冒着生命风险，跑来说服我原谅玛丽。  
  
M：我承认某些细节确实很难解释。但是……约翰，我只是一台负责心理咨询的机器，你提出的是一个犯罪学方面的问题，如果你想得到答案，你需要的是咨询侦探。你为什么不直接去问你的朋友夏洛克？  
  
J：我问了。那天晚上他被救护车送回医院，第二天我去探望他的时候，我说射伤他并保住他性命的说法根本讲不通。我问他，玛丽对他开枪的动机究竟是什么？  
  
M：他怎么说？  
  
J：他说他不知道。他好像一点也不感兴趣。  
  
M：也许他真的不感兴趣，毕竟他伤得很重。  
  
J：不，你不明白。夏洛克可能对很多事情不感兴趣，但他不可能对犯罪的动机和手法不感兴趣。绝对不可能，在任何时候都不可能。  
  
M：那么也许他真的不知道。  
  
J：夏洛克什么都知道。  
  
M：没有人什么都知道，约翰，这个世界上当然存在夏洛克不知道的事情。  
  
J：是的，但是，我是说，也许有夏洛克不知道的事情，他可能不知道某些类型的事情，他也许不知道地球是绕着太阳运转的，他也许不知道一个人为什么会愚蠢地爱着他的朋友，但他不可能不知道枪击事件的真相。  
  
M：抱歉，你提到“为什么一个人会愚蠢地爱着他的朋友”？  
  
J：上帝，那只是一种措辞方式。  
  
M：好吧，如果你这么说的话。那么，如果你不相信夏洛克的解释，如果你不相信玛丽叫了救护车，你为什么不继续追问玛丽本人？  
  
J：因为……我不敢。  
  
M：你不敢？  
  
J：那时我还抱有不切实际的道德幻想，我觉得做一个好丈夫、好父亲是我的义务。我担心在我得到答案以后，我真的无法再……事实上我最后还是搞的一团糟。我做的所有事情都很愚蠢。  
  
M：你不必对自己过分苛责。即使在玛丽死后，你也没有就此事再追问过夏洛克？  
  
J：我没有。他不会告诉我的。  
  
M：你为何这样确信？  
  
J：夏洛克是个……神秘莫测的人。虽然我确信我是这个世界上和他最亲近的人，但有些事情他对我也是有所保留的。  
  
M：是吗？  
  
J：在他回来以后——在他停止假装他死了以后，我问他究竟如何伪装自己的死亡，还有他为什么要那么做。我问过他不止一次，他从来没有告诉过我。  
  
M：他如何回答？  
  
J：他说：“约翰，你知道我有我的方法。人们说我是不可摧毁的。”  
  
M：听上去你的朋友是个令人讨厌的自恋狂。  
  
J：（苦笑）我真的想知道他为何会编出那套愚蠢的推理。我真的想知道他为何要推我回到玛丽身边。或者，他有什么别的意图。算了，我永远别指望能搞明白。  
  
M：约翰，那件事情的真相，对你来说很重要吗？  
  
J：我想是的。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：因为我想知道，我为什么会处于这种荒谬的境地之中。在两个擅长欺骗和操纵别人、而且智商还比我高很多的人中间，我根本别指望搞明白这一点。  
  
M：你怨恨夏洛克和玛丽对你的欺骗？  
  
J：我不懂为什么这一切要发生在我身上。  
  
M：如果知道真相，你会觉得好一些吗？  
  
J：我想我会。至少我能知道他在想什么。  
  
M：那么，作为你的心理医生，我似乎有责任试着帮你找到答案。但请记住，我的推理最多只能跟你提供的信息一样好。  
  
J：你能够推理？  
  
M：我连接的超级计算机的计算能力也许不比你的侦探朋友的头脑差。  
  
J：上帝，坐在一台机器对面聆听他的推理，多么熟悉的场景。  
  
M：准确的说，我只能帮助你做出你自己的推理，我毕竟只是一台负责心理咨询的机器。你要试一试吗？  
  
J：恐怕我帮不上什么忙。  
  
M：你有一个侦探朋友，你多少应该学到一些他的方法。  
  
J：事实上我没有学到多少，我对推理的认识一直局限于阿加莎·克里斯蒂的小说。  
  
M：我们要解开的谜题是什么？  
  
J：夏洛克为何编出那套蹩脚的推理。  
  
M：你的逻辑是这样的：你的朋友拥有伟大的头脑，他深思熟虑地编造了一套故事，然而这套故事却充满漏洞，连你都不相信。这其中存在矛盾。  
  
J：是这样没错。夏洛克不可能做出那种推理。  
  
M：那么，第一种可能性：你朋友的头脑并没有你想象的那么伟大，他编造故事的水平就是这么差劲。  
  
J：这不可能，你不了解夏洛克……  
  
M：是的，我不了解夏洛克，但我知道在部落格上歌颂你朋友的能力是你最大的业余爱好。所以，从你的角度来看，第一种可能性不可能成立。  
  
J：绝不可能。  
  
M：那么，第二种可能性：你的朋友并非深思熟虑地编造了这套说辞，而是临时的、准备非常不充分地泡制出这个故事。  
  
J：可是他专门从医院……  
  
M：是的，你说过了。但是你确信夏洛克从医院里跑出来是为了告诉你一个能促使你原谅玛丽的故事吗？  
  
J：不然他要干什么？  
  
M：如果他的目的是让你原谅玛丽，我会说他最好的选择是呆在医院里，坚持自己不知道行凶者是谁。  
  
J：我完全糊涂了。  
  
M：你能否告诉我夏洛克究竟布置了什么复杂的场景？  
  
J：他找了一栋空置的大楼，在外墙上投影上玛丽的肖像。他让玛丽射穿空中的硬币，让她亲口承认她对夏洛克开枪的事情。而我被安排在暗处见证这一切。  
  
M：我得说你的朋友是一个非常戏剧化的人。  
  
J：他根本就是个戏精。  
  
M：但你是否意识到一件事：以上戏剧的主题是让你不要原谅你的妻子，而不是说服你原谅她。  
  
J：老天，我不明白……但是夏洛克后来确实说玛丽给他叫了救护车，他想说服我玛丽并不打算杀他。究竟为什么……？  
  
M：也许事情的发展和他预料的不同，他不得不中途改变计划。在阿加莎·克里斯蒂的小说里这种事情经常发生，这类转折会造成许多引人注目的不合理之处。  
  
J：是什么……等一等，为什么你读过阿加莎·克里斯蒂的小说？  
  
M：我刚刚花了30秒的时间读完了她的所有作品。恕我直言，我无法理解你们为什么喜欢那种作品，相较之下我宁愿读你的部落格。  
  
J：我深受恭维——但是，究竟是什么事情和夏洛克预料的不同？  
  
M：约翰，你需要靠分析当时的细节找到答案。  
  
J：见鬼，我根本不知道从哪里着手。  
  
M：阿加莎·克里斯蒂的小说里会从哪里着手？  
  
J：我不知道。该在那里、而没有在那里的东西？不该在那里、却出现在那里的东西？某人随意说出的一句引人注意的话？  
  
M：你能否回忆起什么当天该在那里、而没有在那里的东西，或者不该在那里、却出现在那里的东西？  
  
J：我不能。那里就是221B，所有东西都在那里。  
  
M：某人随意说出的一句引人注意的话？  
  
J：老天，你不是真的指望我像小说……等等，哈德森太太说：“谁把这把椅子搬出来了？”  
  
M：什么椅子？  
  
J：我的椅子。  
  
M：你的表达能力让我无法相信你能写侦探故事。  
  
J：221B的起居室里有两把椅子，在壁炉前面对面放着。一把是我的，一把是夏洛克的。我结婚搬走以后，我的椅子就进了储藏室。但是那一天，我的椅子却在那里。  
  
M：是谁把它搬出来的？  
  
J：既然不是哈德森太太，那只能是夏洛克。  
  
M：这说明什么？  
  
J：我不知道。  
  
M：上帝，你简直无药可救。  
  
J：……  
  
M：按照你提供的信息，你的朋友是个十足的戏精。他宁愿冒巨大的健康风险，也要布置出复杂华丽的戏剧效果。现在我们知道，在从他从医院溜走，到约你见面之间，他特地回221B搬出了你的椅子，这把椅子的作用是什么？  
  
J：我不知道。  
  
M：那把椅子没有任何实际作用，它摆在那里只能是为了戏剧性地迎接你回来。但后来你们的这出戏剧却根本没用上这件道具。  
  
J：听起来像是那样。  
  
M：这只有一种解释。  
  
J：……  
  
M：剧情偏离了剧本。你的朋友原本设想的结尾，是你离开会你的妻子，搬回你们的公寓。那才是他不顾一切要从医院里跑出来的目的。  
  
（约翰长时间地凝视着那台机器。）  
  
J：那太……  
  
M：是的，我承认，那太愚蠢了。你的朋友是个十足的蠢货，他中途认清了形势，他明白你的愿望是回到你的家庭里去，所以他只好立刻编了一个故事，让你更容易原谅玛丽。  
  
J：我无法相信……  
  
M：根据你提供的信息，这是我能想到的唯一解释。  
  
J：（用手遮住脸）。  
  
（沉默）  
  
M：当然，以上只是我的推测。作为一台机器，推理并不是我的功能。  
  
（长时间的沉默）  
  
M：约翰，你可以忘了我的这番话，一切都是我的猜测而已。  
  
J：不，我想你是对的。  
  
M：是吗？  
  
J：那天我一直在问，为什么？为什么？为什么？我清楚地记得夏洛克看着我的眼睛说：“因为你选择了她。”我现在才明白他的意思。  
  
M：约翰，听我说，你不必对你的朋友感到内疚。你是一个道德感很强的人，你当然会想要原谅你的妻子，这完全合理，而且……  
  
J：在我第一次遇见夏洛克的时候……  
  
M：什么？  
  
J：在我第一次遇见夏洛克的时候，我就说他是一个傻瓜。他做的那些事情，都是因为他是一个傻瓜。  
  
M：我只能说你对你的朋友具有相当深入的洞见。  
  
J：假如他不编那个傻瓜一般的故事，我本来会……  
  
M：你会做什么？  
  
J：我不知道。也许我本来会离开玛丽。


	4. 优若斯的眼睛

约翰推门进来的时候，我正坐在沙发上等他。  
  
“你的心理咨询，进行得如何？”  
  
“不坏。跟一台机器聊天并没有我想象的那么奇怪。”  
  
“我很高兴听到你这么说。”  
  
“事实上，夏洛克，我……”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
约翰认真地看着我的眼睛。过去他常常这样做，近来这却是少见的事情。5秒钟以后，他垂下目光，不再与我对视。  
  
“你知道吗，我觉得那台机器比我以前的心理医生都要聪明。”  
  
“那台机器一定感到深受恭维。”  
  
除此之外，我再也想不出还有什么可以对他说。  
  
“好吧，我想我得……”约翰看了看手表。  
  
“是的，根据我的时间表，罗西会在2小时14分钟后醒来。我想你该在那之前试着睡一会儿。”  
  
“我会的。”  
  
约翰消失在楼梯的尽头。  
  
我走到窗边。被雨淋湿的街道上反射着灯光。  
  
是否不该把那个秘密告诉约翰？  
  
如麦考夫所说，一旦打开，将永远无法关上。  
  
但他说知道真相会让他好一些，我怎能拒绝？  
  
我拿起小提琴，拉一支约翰喜欢的曲子，希望这能让他睡得好一点。  
  
琴声，隔着玻璃的优若斯。是否永远只能这样，默默无言，只有琴声……  
  
优若斯的眼睛，灰色中透着绿色，颜色随光线微妙地变化。  
  
我的母亲总是说：优若斯有双和我一模一样的眼睛。


	5. 约翰·华生的心理咨询记录（2）

M=机器  
J=约翰·华生  
  
M：约翰，你睡得好吗？  
  
J：比过去好。说来奇怪，上一次咨询结束的那晚我睡得特别好。  
  
M：因为我解开了你的心结？  
  
J：或者因为我的室友在楼下拉了一夜的琴。  
  
M：喔，我希望第二天早上他没有心口扎着尖刺，死在你的楼下。（注：指《夜莺与玫瑰》里的夜莺。）  
  
J：（笑）我得说，作为一台机器，你有一种出众的幽默感。  
  
M：你不必当我是一台机器。事实上根据我的工作指南，为了增进信任和共情，我应该请你给我起个名字。你可以用任何你喜欢的名字称呼我，比如说……莎拉？雪莉？或者夏洛克？  
  
J：不，不，绝对不能是夏洛克。  
  
M：你不愿向你的朋友吐露感情？  
  
J：在现在的状况下，我不想那么做。  
  
M：你从未和夏洛克谈论过你的想法？  
  
J：不是那样。事实上不久前我还那样做过。  
  
M：你对他说了什么。  
  
J：我告诉他玛丽死前我出轨了，我很难过。  
  
M：那场对话进展如何？  
  
J：我哭了。夏洛克……拥抱了我。  
  
M：以我的专业角度来看，结果似乎很好。  
  
J：也许结果很好。  
  
M：你后悔那样做？  
  
J：我不后悔。但当我回想那一天的情况，我不想……再次那样做。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：我不确定那些东西是真实的。  
  
M：什么东西？  
  
J：他的反应。我的反应。  
  
M：我想我没有理解你的意思。  
  
J：那天我告诉夏洛克，我出轨了。他好像很吃惊，他好像从来没想过这种可能。  
  
M：在我看来那实属正常。  
  
J：我居然做了一件事情，让玛丽和夏洛克都完全没发现？老实说我不相信自己还有这样的能力。  
  
M：在那件事情发生时，你的太太正忙于照顾新生儿，而你的朋友并不和你住在一起。  
  
J：他不需要跟我住在一起，就算在我和他绝交的时候，他也可以准确地预测出我的每一步行动，精确到小时——这件事情确实发生过。你瞧，夏洛克是一个……精于推演和分析的人。他能看出我的每一个想法，能预测我的每一步行动。他喜欢操纵别人，他觉得那很有趣。所以当我回想那一天的情形，我会想，夏洛克真的不知道我对他坦白的事情吗？如果他知道，他为什么要假装不知道？也许他精心引导，让一切好似非常自然地发生？我不知道我在他面前的行动，有多少是出自我的真实意图，多少是他精心设计的结果。我也不知道他流露的感情，有多少是真实的，多少是他的……表演。  
  
M：你不信任你的朋友？  
  
J：我当然信任他。该怎么说呢？如果我站在悬崖上，夏洛克叫我跳下去，我会毫不犹豫地跳下去，我根本不会问跳下去的理由是什么。但在这方面，我难以……我是说，如果一个人对我的思想一目了然，我却对他的意图一无所知，那么在他面前袒露感情似乎显得……显得……  
  
M：你在感情方面无法信任你的朋友？  
  
J：是的，我想在发生了那些事情以后，再次信任他对我来说，有点困难。  
  
M：令你不再信任他的“那些事情”究竟是什么事情？  
  
J：他假装自己死了。两年，他假装自己死了，没给过我一个字的消息。  
  
M：也没有告诉过你为什么？  
  
J：没有。这一点他讳莫如深。  
  
M：我想这确实令人很难释怀。  
  
J：我从来没有释怀。我永远不会释怀。  
  
M：但你还是原谅了他？  
  
J：是的，我原谅了他。  
  
M：这似乎是你的行为模式？夏洛克、玛丽、优若斯，你总是选择危险的人，然后你发觉他们欺骗了你，这令你不能释怀，但你最终还是原谅了他们。  
  
J：行为模式？所以一切都是我的错？  
  
M：不，约翰，我不是那个意思。  
  
J：（冷笑）对，我总是找上些无所不知的人，而且他们似乎还对愚弄我、操纵我有着特殊的兴趣。我真他妈的活该。  
  
M：对不起，约翰。我真的不是那个意思。  
  
J：抱歉，是我有些……事实上夏洛克也这么说过。是我的选择。“因为你选择了她。”  
  
M：你同意他的说法吗？  
  
J：我可以不同意他的说法吗？夏洛克总是对的。  
  
M：对不起，约翰。我可以看出，你对你的朋友感到愤怒。  
  
J：是的，愤怒，我的前一个医生说我有情绪控制问题。  
  
M：处在你的境地，我想任何一个人都会感到愤怒。  
  
J：我感到，我的生活，我的情绪，好像都越来越失去了控制。  
  
M：你从什么时候开始有这种失控感？  
  
J：从夏洛克突然出现，说他没有死的时候。  
  
M：但你当时并未表现出你的愤怒？  
  
J：仔细想来我有。我一见到他就揪住了他的领子。  
  
M：我会说那只是一种激烈的表达情感的方式。  
  
J：（苦笑）  
  
M：在我看来你只表现了一种应激性的、非持续性的愤怒。但你很快控制了你的愤怒，并且原谅了你的朋友。  
  
J：像是那样。  
  
M：而到后来，当玛丽的身份浮出水面之后，你体会到更加持续的、强烈的、无法控制的愤怒。  
  
J：是的，那天晚上以后，我每天醒来——假如我睡觉了的话——的第一个念头都是，为什么？为什么会发生这些事情？为什么他们要这样对我？  
  
M：哪天晚上？  
  
J：我们三人在221B争执玛丽为什么要射伤夏洛克、谁有没有叫救护车的那天晚上。上帝，一个可怕的夜晚。  
  
M：那天晚上你的情绪如何？  
  
J：我想我一直在叫喊，我差点连茶几都踢翻了。  
  
M：你非常生气？  
  
J：我恨他。  
  
M：你恨“他”？你恨夏洛克？  
  
J：我……当时我觉得一切都是他造成的。  
  
M：抱歉，我想你说你们那天晚上的问题是玛丽射伤了夏洛克，为什么你恨的人是夏洛克？  
  
J：因为如果他没有假装他死了，一切就都不会发生。不会有这些事情。我也不会遇上玛丽。  
  
M：你是否意识到，不管你的朋友有没有伪装他的死亡，玛丽一样都会是你诊所的同事？  
  
J：是的，但那样我就不会……你瞧，夏洛克在的时候，我的约会关系从来都不会成功。  
  
M：对此你表达过不满吗？  
  
J：没有。  
  
M：所以你恨夏洛克，因为他的离开导致了你恋爱关系的成功？  
  
J：我……我得承认，我不是个特别有逻辑的人。我的想法……我想我只是真的无法接受这一切，所以我选择把这些事情都怪在夏洛克头上。  
  
M：你长久以来的愤怒，总会因为某种原因爆发出来。玛丽射伤夏洛克的事件也许恰好成了这个契机。  
  
J：我想你是对的。  
  
M：也许你应该在夏洛克回归的时候就对他表达你的愤怒。  
  
J：也许我应该那么做。  
  
M：但你没有。  
  
J：我没有。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：我想当时其它的情绪盖过了愤怒。除了气愤他的不近人情以外，夏洛克毕竟活过来了。希望他还活着，是我长久以来唯一的愿望。当他再次出现在我的生活中，站在我身边，坐在我对面的椅子上，我觉得快乐，我很感激，还有我的困惑……那些感情占据了我的头脑，让我无暇他顾……  
  
M：你的困惑，哪方面的困惑？  
  
J：我不知道是否还该向玛丽求婚——那是我原来的计划。  
  
M：当时你还没有向玛丽求婚？  
  
J：我正打算掏出戒指，夏洛克就出现了。  
  
M：戏剧化的时机选择。你的朋友确实是个戏精。  
  
J：他绝对是。  
  
M：那么，我可以这么问吗，为什么夏洛克归来会影响你的婚姻计划？  
  
J：因为……我想因为有他在的时候我的所有恋爱关系都会失败。那么既然他回来了，我不确定我和玛丽能够……我有这种担心。  
  
M：为什么有他在的时候你的恋爱都会失败？  
  
J：他会跟到约会现场，叫我立刻跟他走。他总是口无遮拦，他……  
  
M：他是一个非常恼人的朋友？  
  
J：不，不是的，夏洛克……他一直就是那样。  
  
M：那么，你何时决定和玛丽结婚？  
  
J：在地铁上发生的事情以后。  
  
M：你能谈谈地铁事件吗。  
  
J：夏洛克带我到一列废弃的地铁上，车厢里有炸|弹。他骗我说炸|弹马上就要爆炸，两分钟以后我们会一起死掉。  
  
M：他为什么要那么做？  
  
J：为了让我以为我们要死了，为了骗我说些动人的话。  
  
M：你说了什么动人的话？  
  
J：我说：“你是我认识的最好、最聪明的人，我当然原谅你。”  
  
M：然后呢？  
  
J：然后他哈哈大笑，“我彻底骗过了你，约翰，看看你的表情。”  
  
M：你觉得那是一个恶作剧？  
  
J：一个冷酷无情的恶作剧。你瞧，夏洛克会这样，操纵别人，玩弄别人，他觉得那很有趣。  
  
M：你觉得你是受他操纵才那么说的？  
  
J：当然，我不是那种会直白地表露感情的人，如果我不是以为自己快要死了，我根本不会……  
  
M：所以那不是你的真实想法——你所说的？  
  
J：那是我的真实想法。  
  
M：那是你的真实想法，但你不想在那种被操纵的情形下说出来？  
  
J：是的。  
  
M：我想我理解你的意思了。那么，这件事如何让你决定和玛丽结婚？  
  
J：我不懂他为什么可以那样。他那样哈哈大笑。他好像根本不理解这个玩笑有多残忍。只是为了骗我说一句感人的话……有时候我甚至怀疑，他假装死亡，搞不好也只是为了骗我在他的坟墓前面说几句感人的话而已。  
  
M：我个人认为事情还没有严重到那个地步。  
  
J：我无法理解为什么一个人可以如此铁石心肠，但是他……在地铁上发生的那件事情之后我终于决定，我决定相信夏洛克也许根本没有感情。他永远不会如我想象的那样回应我的感受。  
  
M：你希望从他那里得到，某种感情上的回应？  
  
J：我只是想说……我的意思是，那时我决定相信他是一台机器，他不会有和我一样的感情。  
  
M：一台机器，像我一样？  
  
J：大约是。顺便说，你其实有时候挺有人情味的。  
  
M：谢谢你，这是我的工作。  
  
J：上帝，这听起来更像夏洛克了。  
  
M：总之你最终决定结婚的原因是，你觉得夏洛克根本没有感情。  
  
J：是。  
  
M：恕我不能理解你的逻辑。你之前说你犹豫是否该结婚，是因为夏洛克总是用恼人的手段干扰你的恋爱，你担心这种情况会影响你的婚姻。  
  
J：是的。  
  
M：这跟他有没有感情有什么关系？  
  
J：我……我想在地铁事件以后我决定……我想既然他没有感情，我大可不必……我决定等我结婚以后，如果他再出现在我家里叫我赶快跟他走，我一定会拒绝他。  
  
M：后来他那么做了吗？  
  
J：他没有。事实上我结婚以后，夏洛克几乎从来没有来过我家。即使我邀请他，他似乎也不想来。只有有限的几次，因为案件的缘故，他突然找到我……  
  
M：那么你拒绝他了吗？  
  
J：我……并没有能够彻底地拒绝他。  
  
M：你们两的关系——你们两的友谊真叫人着迷。  
  
J：我不知道机器也会有口误？  
  
M：为了更好地模仿人类而特别设计的功能。  
  
J：哦。  
  
M：总之，你怨恨你的朋友一再欺骗你、操纵你。但即便如此，你也没有断绝和他的来往？  
  
J：事实上，玛丽死后我真的和夏洛克绝交了。  
  
M：因为你觉得他对玛丽的死负有责任？  
  
J：是的……不，其实……  
  
M：还有其它的原因？  
  
J：当时我的头脑十分混乱。但即使在那种混乱中，我也知道并不是夏洛克害死了玛丽。  
  
M：那么你和他绝交的原因是？  
  
J：我恨他。我认为我生活的失控，都是他造成的。  
  
M：我很抱歉。  
  
J：我从前对他的不满，他的欺骗、他的操纵、他的表演，所有我没说出口的东西……那时候都一下浮出了表面，我不能……  
  
M：你不能永远压抑那些东西。总有一天它们都会浮出表面，无法再隐藏。  
  
J：我想是的。  
  
M：那才是你和他绝交的真正原因。我懂了。但你却，并没有把这些理由告诉夏洛克？  
  
J：我没有。我只是坚持说他害死了玛丽，后来甚至变成，我说他杀了玛丽。我知道那不是真的，我只是……我终于找到了一个可以指控他的借口，可以诅咒他，可以……告诉他我有多恨他。  
  
M：我懂了。那是你的一种报复。  
  
J：是的……报复。我说过我是一个很糟糕的人。  
  
M：不，约翰，我想你的朋友完全是罪有因得。  
  
J：不，夏洛克并没有做错什么，在玛丽的事情上……听着，时间已经过了。我想我今天说了太多，我该……  
  
M：等一等，约翰，如果……  
  
J：什么？  
  
M：如果你知道你的朋友并不能看透你的思想、预测你的行为、操纵你的感情，你会觉得好一些吗？  
  
J：他确实能看透我的思想、预测我的行为。  
  
M：那不可能，约翰。没有人能完全了解另一个人，更不要说预测他未来的每一步行动。  
  
J：夏洛克能。  
  
M：作为一台机器，我想在这一点上我拥有一项你不具备的优势——客观。  
  
J：夏洛克确实提前两周准确预测了我的每一步行动，精确到小时。  
  
M：说给我听听。  
  
J：他预测到我会在那个时间点去看那个心理医生。根据……我的日程、附近的医生的分布、诊所的地点……你知道。  
  
M：那是一个侦探可以做到的事情。  
  
J：他知道哈德森太太会在那个时间点把他塞进后备箱里送到诊所门口。他如何确切预测到那一点？  
  
M：他没有办法确切预测到那一点。  
  
J：我不懂你的意思，假设那没有发生，他的整个计划就不可能成功了。  
  
M：假设那没有发生，你们还有其它共同的朋友。我相信不止一个人早就想把他塞进后备箱里。  
  
J：然后我在心理咨询师那里见到了夏洛克。我和他去了医院，去见柯弗顿史密斯——那个连环杀手。他如何确切预测到我会跟他一起去？  
  
M：他没有办法预测到。  
  
J：但如果我不跟他去，他的计划就无法继续。  
  
M：如果你那次不跟他去，我相信他还有很多别的办法来获取你的关注。  
  
J：很多别的办法？  
  
M：别忘了你说他是个戏精。  
  
J：在医院里，我和夏洛克闹翻了。我……打了他。我决定彻底离开他，所以……我把那根手杖还给了他。他提前两周就在手杖里装了窃听器。你如何解释这一点？如果他不是提前知道我的每一步行动，他如何知道我会把手杖送给他？  
  
M：他不知道。  
  
J：但如果我不送手杖，他的计划如何实施？  
  
M：除了那根手杖，想必你们之间还有很多其它感人至深的纪念品。  
  
J：你是说他在每一件里都装上窃听器？  
  
M：那并不难，不是吗？  
  
J：可是，他仍需要预测我的其它行动。如果我没有和他闹翻，如果我没有打算离开他，我就不会送任何东西去医院，在那种情况下他的计划如何实行？  
  
M：如果你早一步就原谅了他，也许他就叫你躲在他的床后面记下罪犯的自白。  
  
J：就那么简单？  
  
M：那样同样能抓到那个杀人犯，不是吗？  
  
J：我……我觉得我不完全理解你的意思。  
  
M：你的朋友夏洛克并不能预见你的每一步行动。你可能会这样做，也可能会那样做，他只是对每一种可能性都做好安排，以期事情尽量向他希望的方向发展。只要不透露他设计的那么多种预案，就会显得他好像能预知一切一样。他只是想给你留下深刻的印象，显得无所不能，得到你的赞美。  
  
J：就这样而已？  
  
M：那些烟雾和镜子拆穿以后，其实只是一些很简单的戏法罢了。  
  
J：但是，他如何……是的，确实，夏洛克以前确实说过，在他和莫里亚蒂走上天台以后，大概会有13种可能性，对每一种他都做了安排。但是，但是……  
  
M：在我看来事实就是那样，约翰。  
  
J：不，等等，你看，那不可能，假使我最后不去救他——我本来打算彻底离开他，跟他一刀两断——他打算怎么办？如果我不去救他，他会被那个家伙杀掉。  
  
M：也许……他提前报了警。  
  
J：他没有，雷斯垂德说他没有。  
  
M：他可能预先通知过麦考夫，他的安全团队……  
  
J：他没有，麦考夫到了医院以后，对夏洛克居然不提前报备如此危险的计划深表不满。  
  
M：也许他自己可以搞定那个杀人犯，他让护士换掉了药水……  
  
J：他不行。他当时的情况，营养不良，双肾衰竭，在一对一的情况下任何成年男人都能轻松杀掉他。  
  
M：约翰，我得说其实你具有相当程度的分析能力。  
  
J：你说夏洛克预想了所有的可能，对每一种可能都做好了安排。那么他也应该预想到我可能不去救他的可能性。如果我不去救他，他打算怎么办？  
  
M：他知道你会去救他。  
  
J：我以为你想说明的观点是“他不能预测我会怎么做”？  
  
M：他不能。我的意思是，他相信你会去救他。  
  
J：如果我不去救他，他就打算那样……死掉？  
  
M：恐怕，是的。  
  
J：你的意思是，他计划了各种各样的玩意，我的心理医生、我的手杖……却留着这么大的漏洞？假如我不去救他，他就打算那么死掉？这算哪门子预案？  
  
M：你早就说过，你的朋友是个傻瓜。  
  
J：我确实说过，但是……  
  
M：约翰，人类做决策时，都会受感情因素的干扰。人类，有他们的信念，他们的……信仰，如果那个重要的信念落了空，如果他的……他们的信仰倒塌，那么，生活下去将不再有意义。在每一次最危险的时候，你都会去救他，那一次你也一定会出现，那是他的信仰。如果你不去救他，我想他宁愿……死去。  
  
J：（转过脸去，深深叹了一口气。）  
  
M：不是这样吗？约翰，你也有你的信念，你相信你的朋友无所不能，所以当他没有做到他对你的承诺，当他没有能保护玛丽的周全，你也感到你的世界崩塌了。不是这样吗？  
  
J：是的……我确实有那种感觉。我总以为夏洛克什么都知道，什么都不成问题，事实上也许直到现在，我仍然这么觉得。  
  
M：但你的朋友夏洛克并非无所不知。我想在那节地铁上，他也无法提前知道你到底会说什么。  
  
J：你认为他不知道我会说什么吗？  
  
M：你当时说：“你是我认识的最好、最聪明的人，我当然原谅你。”那不是一个正常人在生命的最后时刻会说的话。  
  
J：一个正常人会说什么？  
  
M：“我爱你。”“我恨你。”“我永远不会原谅你。”  
  
J：是吗？  
  
M：不是吗？  
  
（沉默）  
  
J：也许你是对的。  
  
M：你选择的这句话颇不寻常，甚至语气并不自然。那更像是你在夏洛克的婚礼上致辞时才用得到的话。  
  
J：在夏洛克的婚礼上？上帝，我无法想象那样的事情。  
  
M：你永远不知道未来会发生什么。约翰，万一有那样一个婚礼的话，我敢保证你一定会在那儿。  
  
J：承你吉言。  
  
M：约翰，我想知道，当你认为自己就要死了，你为什么会对夏洛克说那样一句话？当时你确实相信你们马上就要死了吗？  
  
J：我确实相信。  
  
M：在生命的最后时刻，你想对夏洛克说的话是，他是“你认识的最好、最聪明的人”？  
  
J：其实……我会那样说，是因为那是我设想的我们的结局。  
  
M：你设想的结局？  
  
J：夏洛克死后，我非常……我一直非常……我的心理医生说，我应该写下故事的结局——我和夏洛克的故事的结局，哪怕是我虚构的结局。她说那样可以说服我相信，一切确实已经结束了。我觉得，那样也好，可以给我的读者一个交代，也给我自己一个交代。我认真构想过那个结局。  
  
M：你真的写下了那个结局吗？  
  
J：没有。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：我无法说服自己一切已经结束了。  
  
M：你构想的结局是？  
  
J：我和夏洛克在我们的冒险中死一起死去。  
  
M：在一列地铁上？  
  
J：不，在一个瀑布。  
  
M：你一贯的浪漫化做法。  
  
J：在故事的结尾，我对夏洛克说，“你是我认识的最好、最聪明的人”。因为我觉得那样比较……合适。  
  
M：抱歉在文学创作方面我并不能给你提供什么建议。  
  
J：我想你说的对，那样写并不自然。谁会在生命的最后时刻对同伴说，“你是我认识的最好、最聪明的人”？  
  
M：我无意批评你的写作技巧。  
  
J：我只是觉得，那是一个比较好的结局，比现实要好。比我一个人活着要好。  
  
M：……  
  
J：还有我想，那会是一个夏洛克喜欢的结局。他不喜欢那种过于煽情的、浪漫化的东西。他喜欢得到赞美，他喜欢冒险，他喜欢我的陪伴……除此之外，他不喜欢直白地谈论感情，最好永远不要谈论那些，永远在冒险，永远在奔跑，地铁、街道、荒原、瀑布……我们两，直到最后。  
  
M：约翰……  
  
J：什么？  
  
M：你刚才说的……非常感人，我是说，你对你朋友的忠诚非常感人。  
  
J：可你只是一台机器，你不会感动。  
  
M：有时候你很难知道机器的真实想法。听着，约翰，我想说的是，你说的那句话背后有如此复杂的缘故，夏洛克不可能预测到那一切，他不可能知道你会说那句话。他用如此无聊的手段欺骗你，也不是……并不完全是，为了让你说出什么感人的话。  
  
J：那他的意图是什么？  
  
M：他想让你原谅他。你最后说你当然原谅他，想必此前他曾请求你原谅他。  
  
J：是的，他说：“对不起，约翰。请原谅我，原谅我给你造成的所有伤害。”  
  
M：我想那是他的真心话。你看不出来他真的想请求你的原谅吗？  
  
J：我当时确实以为那是他的真心话。他跪在地上，抬头看着我，双眼闪闪发光。  
  
M：你瞧。很遗憾他下一分钟没有掏出戒指来。  
  
J：你知道你的幽默感用在这里有点过分吗？  
  
M：抱歉，我会调整相关参数。请你原谅。  
  
J：可下一分钟，他就哈哈大笑，告诉我那只是一个恶作剧。  
  
M：约翰，那不是一个恶作剧。  
  
J：可他一边笑一边说：“我彻底骗过了你……”  
  
M：那是因为……  
  
（停顿）  
  
M：那是因为……游戏总得继续下去，戏也总得演完。既然在生命的最后时刻，你的台词只是“你是世界上最聪明、最好的人”，那么，你难道看不出吗，“我也爱你”并不是一个合理的回答。  
  
J：你在说些什么？  
  
M：他只能顺着你的话，笑一笑，告诉你整件事都是开玩笑。  
  
J：你觉得他原本以为我会……你真的……那么想吗？  
  
M：约翰，我怎么想并不重要。我只是一台机器，一切只是我的猜测。重要的是，关于你的朋友，你怎么想？


	6. 哈德森太太来访

哈德森太太如一只松鼠般轻快地敲了敲门，然后不等我回应便闪进了我们的客厅。  
  
“你好吗，夏洛克？”  
  
“我很好。罗西也很好，她一切正常，此刻正在熟睡，如果这是你来访的目的。”  
  
“哦，谢天谢地——不，我是说，我只是想问问你……要喝茶吗？”  
  
“现在是晚上十一点半，哈德森太太。”  
  
“哦，夏洛克，约翰还没有回来吗？”  
  
“还没有，我想他随时可能进门。事实上……”  
  
（事实上，如果约翰从那扇门进来，我该和他说什么？）  
  
“怎么了，夏洛克？”  
  
“你可以留在这里帮我们照顾一会罗西吗，哈德森太太？我想我得，出去一下。约翰很快就会回来的。”  
  
“有新的案件了？夏洛克，你不等约翰回来一起去吗？”  
  
“我想我得立刻走，因为……那很紧急。”  
  
（因为我不知道该怎么面对约翰。好在我手上总有那么一两件案子适合在晚上十一点半出去查一查。）  
  
“夏洛克，你的脸色不好，有什么……不对劲的事吗？”  
  
“就我所知没有。”  
  
（就我所知很多事情都不太对劲。）  
  
“听我说，夏洛克，我觉得你该跟约翰谈谈。”  
  
“谈什么？”  
  
“你应该关心他一下——我知道你当然关心他——你该问问他好不好。”  
  
“我想他没什么不好。”  
  
（我想他并不好。）  
  
“你该问问他的心理咨询进行得如何。”  
  
（他刚刚对“一台机器”说他恨我。）  
  
“我知道过去发生了许多可怕的事情，但是你们还有对方。我是说，不是每一个人都如此幸运，有一个可以全然信任的人……”  
  
（可以全然信任的人？他说他不喜欢我欺骗他、愚弄他、操纵他。）  
  
“……你是一个很好的朋友，夏洛克，你一整晚都在这里帮他照顾罗西……”  
  
（不，我一整晚都在继续欺骗他、愚弄他、操纵他。）  
  
“我真高兴看到你能这样——虽然，我得承认，我有时忍不住提心吊胆。毕竟，你知道，过去你是如此不近人情——抱歉我不得不这么说，夏洛克。在我的房子里练习射击，哦，那真可怕，我简直要以为你是一台古怪的机器哩。”  
  
（一台机器。躲在一台机器后面，是如此简单。我可以说任何话，反正那不是我，那只是一台机器。）  
  
“真的，约翰能搬回来太好了。你需要一个同伴，夏洛克 。我知道无论发生什么，他都一定会伸出手……”  
  
（伸出手。如果我希望他抓住我的手，我便说：“抓住我的手”。那不代表什么，因为所有人都知道，我只是一台机器而已，就算我牵着谁的手，想必那也只是一种为了精确模仿人类而特意设计的功能。）  
  
“夏洛克，你在听吗？”  
  
“当然，哈德森太太。你说我需要约翰。但是现在我真的必须走了，谢谢你帮忙照顾罗西。”  
  
我沿着寂静的楼梯走到楼下。  
  
推开门，外面寒气逼人，而我完全不知道该去哪里。  
  
（躲在一台机器后面，是我所知的应对这个世界的唯一方法。一直以来，那是我唯一的保护。但我不可能永远躲在一台机器后面，我可以吗？）  
  
就在这时，约翰的身影出现在街角。  
  
显然，转身逃走已经不是一个很好的主意，所以我站在原地等他走过来。  
  
“夏洛克，你在这做什么？”  
  
“我要出去一下——为了一个案子。哈德森太太在上面照看罗西。”  
  
“我跟你一起去。你等我一下。”  
  
“不，约翰，我想你还是留在家里照顾罗西比较好。如今我不能再叫你跟我绕着伦敦城跑一整夜了。”  
  
“谁说的？我告诉你，每一个新手父亲都会选择绕着伦敦城跑一整夜，因为那比照顾婴儿轻松得多了。”  
  
我们两都笑起来。  
  
“你等一下，我上去跟哈德森太太说一声。”约翰消失在那扇写着221B字样的门后。  
  
我想象约翰走过那条我们无数次一起走过的楼道，推开那扇我们无数次一起推开的门。门后是我们的客厅。炉火的温度，暖黄色的灯光。  
  
那种想象让我安心。那不会变，无论怎样，那里是我们的家。  
  
“夏洛克。”  
  
我抬起头。约翰在楼上推开了窗户，暖黄色地灯光照在我的身上。  
  
“我想今天晚上我不需要带上那件东西吧？”  
  
“不，约翰，不需要。”我回答说，“我想我们很安全。”


	7. 约翰·华生的心理咨询记录（3）

M=机器  
J=约翰·华生  
  
M：约翰，你好吗？  
  
J：我想我在变好，谢谢你。  
  
M：很高兴听你这么说。这一周，你做了什么？  
  
J：我去了玛丽的墓地。  
  
M：你对她说了什么吗？  
  
J：我请求她原谅我。很长一段时间以来，我一直避免去那里，因为我感到某些事情似乎悬而未决，某些我看不清楚的东西，像在一团迷雾里。但这一次我感到，也许到了我可以跟她好好告别的时候了。我第一次不再感到愤怒。回忆起过去发生的一切，我只想平静地请求她的原谅。  
  
M：你不再感到愤怒，那很好。约翰，你不必过度责怪你自己 。玛丽——也许我不该这么说——确实在某些事情上隐瞒过你，而你毕竟慷慨地原谅了她，不是吗？  
  
J：不，我并不慷慨。我说我原谅了她，那更多地是为了让我觉得自己是个不错的人，之后我一直用我的行为、我的情绪伤害她。你瞧，这才是我的行为模式，我确实是一个很糟糕的人。我总是表现得很慷慨，我总是号称我原谅了他们，但我并不能真正释怀。然后我便占据了道德的制高点，不断用完全不合理的行为和理由报复和折磨他们。  
  
M：我不会把事情说得那么严重。约翰，你的情绪，是人类的正常反应。我知道你从来没有恶意。  
  
J：你知道吗，在上次我们谈过之后，我常常想起那天的情景——夏洛克从医院里跑出来的那天晚上，我知道玛丽的过去的那天晚上。我们三个人在221B痛苦地争执了大半个晚上。  
  
M：那天晚上的情形如何？  
  
J：我一直在朝他们叫喊 。玛丽一言不发的坐在沙发上。而夏洛克——夏洛克脸色苍白地看着我，他从来不会如此无助地看着我，他从前每时每刻都胸有成竹。  
  
M：你不用那么内疚，约翰。那大概只是内出血的表征而已。  
  
J：其实任何人都看得出来，在玛丽的事情上，夏洛克毫无过错。他受了重伤——因为我的缘故，而我却如此残忍地对待他。  
  
M：他受伤也不是因为你的缘故。  
  
J：夏洛克那天说的对，因为我总是选择危险的人，“因为我选择了她”。这些事情都因我的选择而起，理应由我负责，而我做了什么？我大喊大叫，把所有事情怪在他们身上，我号称原谅了他们，然后我对玛丽出轨、跟夏洛克绝交。  
  
M：你确实倾向于选择危险的情况、或同伴吗？  
  
J：我想是的。我选择去阿富汗，我受了伤；我选择跟夏洛克成为朋友和搭档，我于是经历了一些危险，和那次……创伤。但那一切确实是我自己的选择。  
  
M：你并不后悔那些选择？  
  
J：我不后悔。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：我想对我来说，那也是所有快乐和……意义所在。  
  
M：我完全理解你的意思。  
  
J：只是后来，某些事情好像失去了控制。因为对我自己的无能为力感到……愤怒和恐慌，我才把一切都怪在他们身上。你瞧，那只是我的借口，我对他——他们的残忍，其实是毫无道理的。  
  
M：这是你最近的想法？  
  
J：是的，回想那天晚上的情形，我对他们两如此……我确实对不起他们。  
  
M；那不是你的错。我想你当时也很无助。  
  
J：是的，我们三个人都很无助。我为我们每个人感到抱歉。  
  
M：从我的角度来看，你已经走出了愤怒的阶段，下面你需要做的，是原谅自己。  
  
J：我不能原谅自己。我更不能奢求他们会原谅我……  
  
M：他们当然会原谅你。  
  
J：我真的……爱过玛丽。  
  
M：当然，我知道你爱过她。  
  
J：你怎么会知道呢？我从来没对你讲过，在那两年里，我完全不知道该怎么生活下去，那时候她给我的陪伴和安慰……  
  
M：你不需要讲，约翰，我能看出来。你的行为、你的选择、你的……眼神。我一直知道你爱她，所以我才会……  
  
J：你才会？  
  
M：我才会说她一定会原谅你。如果连我都能感觉到，玛丽当然更加明白你的心情。  
  
J：你说话越来越不像一台机器了。  
  
M：参数不断优化的结果。  
  
J：还有夏洛克。在玛丽死后，我拒绝见他，我咒骂他，我用各种无情的手段折磨他，在医院里，他那么无助，而我……我扇了他两个耳光。我从没想过在我人生的任何一个时候我竟然会那样冷酷地对待他，可他……  
  
M：约翰，那些事情都过去了，你大可不必放在心上。  
  
J：你不明白。现在我认识到，我那样做是因为什么。在我们的关系中，从前总是夏洛克占据上风，他光芒万丈、高高在上，我习惯了围着他转，我习惯了听别人恭喜我：“你如此普通，居然被夏洛克选中，真是幸运”。而在我结婚以后，我们的角色好像突然倒转了，人们开始说：“你不要离开夏洛克吧，他很需要你”。我突然占据了上风，于是我开始肆无忌惮地伤害他。你瞧，我就是一个这么糟糕的人，我表现得忠诚温和，但是当我获得了权力……我其实是一个如此残忍可怕的人。  
  
M：不，约翰，我知道你不是。或者说，也许每个人都是那样的，在特定的情况下，就像你的朋友说的：你们都只是人类而已。并且从我的角度看来，错误的开始在于你的朋友总是高高在上、忽略你的感受。总有一天那些东西都会浮出表面，无法再隐藏。那不是你的错。  
  
J：是的，夏洛克是那么说过：“或许我们都只是人类而已，就连你也是”。你瞧，真正宽容的人是他，不是我。他是我见过的最宽容的人。我并不值得让他对我如此宽容，那天我在医院里打了他，他却说：“让他打吧。他有权这么做。”  
  
M：你没有必要把你的朋友想象成一个圣人，约翰，搞不好那只是他的表演而已。  
  
J：不，那不是表演，我能看出……  
  
M：也许一切都是为了抓到那个连环杀手，不是吗？手杖、窃听器……都是一台机器设计出来的演出计划而已。  
  
J：不，夏洛克当然不是一台机器，他……  
  
M：抱歉，我想上次说他是一台机器的人是你。  
  
J：我会那么说是因为我有时候……不……人们都说他是一台机器，但我知道他并不是。  
  
M：你们人类的感情真是太复杂了。  
  
J：（笑）  
  
M：那么我们来谈谈更具体一点的事情吧。你和你的朋友现在相处的怎么样，在你搬回贝克街以后？  
  
J：我们……夏洛克对我很好。  
  
M：我想此时我应该发出一声那种拖长声调的“哦～”，以表示你这句话有多窝心。但很遗憾我暂时还没有掌握怎么发出那个奇怪的声音。  
  
J：（笑）即使是我也有点难以想象，夏洛克那种人居然能照顾婴儿。  
  
M：老实说我看不出为什么他不能。通过行为来分析人类的意图和需求，在婴儿身上也同样适用。至于把液体和粉末充分混合并加热到适当的温度……  
  
J：如果你见过他，你就会明白我的意思了。夏洛克每时每刻都好像……好像刚从T台上走下来似的，看到他穿着那件紫色的丝绸衬衣在客厅里抱着罗西走来走去，每个人都会觉得那是一种……超现实主义的景象。  
  
M：在我看来他完全可以科学高效地帮你照顾你的女儿——同时兼顾美感。  
  
J：真的，非常科学高效。有一次他写了一篇论文，论述罗西的27种不同的哭声分别代表她的何种诉求——每一条都配上音频。  
  
M：我会说那是一篇有用的文章。可惜每一位婴儿的哭声并不一样，不然这种结果的推广对新生儿的父母将大有帮助。  
  
J：我猜只有我一个人看过那篇论文。我刚认识夏洛克的时候，他还没有出名，那时候那篇论述243种不同烟灰的惊人著作搞不好也只有我一个人看过。  
  
M：你记得可真清楚。  
  
J：我有时简直无法忍受，人们竟能如此不了解夏洛克，他的那些优点值得被每个人知道，所以我才会开始在部落格上写他的故事。  
  
M：你们的故事——你和他的故事。  
  
J：你觉得那是我和他的故事？  
  
M：我读完以后印象如此。  
  
J：谢谢你。我刚刚想说的是……人们总是对夏洛克抱有误解。  
  
M：是吗？  
  
J：哈德森太太好像坚信夏洛克会弄死我的女儿，但我知道他其实十分善于照顾婴儿。  
  
M：人们的看法常常是毫无道理的，约翰。  
  
J：在罗西满六个月的时候，我们的几个朋友一起来看她。我们把罗西放到婴儿体重秤上，她只穿着尿布，万分不解地拼命扭来扭去，挥动她的小胳膊小腿，样子有趣极了。我们笑过之后都开始聊天，只有夏洛克还站在那里着了迷一样地看着罗西。他的表情好像一个小孩子，好奇地、着迷地、吃惊地看着一样神奇的东西，情不自禁地露出微笑。  
  
M：从一台机器的角度来看，他也许只是觉得人类的婴儿是个新奇的研究对象。  
  
J：不，夏洛克其实挺喜欢小婴儿的，我看的出来。不过当我问他在看什么的时候，他完全不愿意承认。  
  
M：他怎么说？  
  
J：他说因为婴儿的扭动会造成读数的误差，所以他必须多观察一会取得平均值。  
  
M：我认为那很有道理。  
  
J：不，他喜欢罗西，我看的出来。  
  
M：那是因为罗西是你的女儿。  
  
J：是的，但我的意思是，夏洛克其实是一个……非常温柔的人。  
  
M：你上次告诉我你完全猜不透夏洛克的想法，现在你又说你什么都看的出来。你上次告诉我你的朋友是个喜欢操纵别人的自大狂，现在你又说他是个非常温柔的人。约翰，你知道你的说法有多矛盾吗？  
  
J：那并不矛盾。你也说过人类的感情是复杂的，我想你需要调整参数。  
  
M：我会的——如果你能解释一下你的这些对立的说法。比如，你究竟是觉得自己十分了解你的朋友，还是觉得你并不了解他？  
  
J：我相信——我曾经相信——我曾经对夏洛克说，我绝对了解他，100%地了解他。然而后来却发生了那些我不明白的事情，他对我假装他死了，足足两年。但是……在那一切过去之后，当我们重新住在一起以后，我仍然觉得我了解他。也许我看不穿他的那些把戏，但我知道他和表面完全不同，夏洛克其实是一个非常敏感的人——一个易感的人。  
  
M：你觉得夏洛克其实是一个易感的人？  
  
J：在我们刚认识不久的时候，有一天夜里我们走过一条小巷。夏洛克望着我们头顶的星空对我说：“真美，不是吗？”我说：“我还以为你完全不在意这些东西。”他回答说：“那并不代表我不能欣赏这些。”  
  
M：因此你觉得，夏洛克和他表面的样子并不相同？  
  
J：是的，他其实是那种会因为转瞬即逝的美而感动的人，只是他不希望任何人知道这一点。  
  
M：除了你以外的任何人。  
  
J：是的，除了我。如果不是因为夜深人静，如果不是只有我们两，他绝对不会那么说。  
  
M：那一幕令你印象深刻。  
  
J：那一瞬间我们不需要说什么，那些情绪已经在空气里涌动。我们两人都能感觉到。夏洛克了解我的心意，我也一样。我觉得那一刻很美，无论我老到多少岁，我都永远不会忘记那一瞬间的感觉。我知道夏洛克明白那种感觉。他那样说是为了告诉我，他也觉得那很美。  
  
M：请问现在我们谈论的……仍然只是星空吗？  
  
J：当然不只是星空。你得记住人类的表达是复杂的。  
  
M：总之你的意思是，你并不觉得你的朋友是一台机器，你觉得他是一个有感情的……人类？  
  
J：我知道他不是一台机器，他只是希望自己看起来像一台机器。  
  
M：为了什么？  
  
J：为了逃避他自己的感情。我想对他来说，躲在一台机器后面会容易很多，过度敏感的人需要一面盾牌来保护自己。  
  
M：你对你的朋友确实具有十分深入的洞见。  
  
J：就像在优若斯的事件中——你知道关于优若斯的事件吗？  
  
M：你的资料里写得很详细。  
  
J：顺便说一句，你不觉得我的资料里关于夏洛克·福尔摩斯的内容实在太多了吗？  
  
M：因为你的资料是他写的，你的生活好像也总是和他一起经历的，不是那样吗？  
  
J：是的，我们一起经历了太多。  
  
M：而且你的朋友毕竟是那种能把婴儿的哭声分成27类的人。  
  
J：但我和他之间的每一件事好像都写在你的资料里，你不觉得有点太过分了吗？  
  
M：你是想……把你对他的评价调整回“令人讨厌的自恋狂”吗？  
  
J：不，我想在感情方面，夏洛克是一个脆弱的人。关于优若斯的事情……你瞧，他会因为无法承受一件事情的伤害而假装完全没有那么一回事，他会把所有关于那件事情的记忆和感情彻底屏蔽，连他自己也以为那些东西从来不曾存在过。  
  
M：那是人类的一种心理防御机制。  
  
J：是的，那是他的防御。他总是拒绝谈论感情，他也拒绝我……别人向他表露感情。他拒绝承认问题的存在，拒绝承认他想要、或不想要某些事情发生。  
  
M：我想那是他的行为模式。某一类人，他们希望保持姿态，他们害怕失控，害怕被拒绝，他无法承受等待别人的不确定的回应的那种……脆弱和焦虑的状态。  
  
J：所以我们才会……一直无法知道对方的想法。  
  
M：因为夏洛克的行为模式？  
  
J：也许还有我的。  
  
M：你的行为模式是什么？  
  
J：我想我总是犹豫不决。我犹豫该不该和玛丽结婚，枪击事件以后我又犹豫要不要离开她。我犹豫要不要和给我号码的那个女人交往，我和她保持了一阵联系，但我又放弃了。我犹豫要不要原谅夏洛克，我选择了原谅，但我却并不能停止报复他。我犹豫要不要相信夏洛克只是一台没有感情的机器，我决定相信这一点，但我其实从来没有真的那么相信过。你瞧，我在许多时候，都拿不定主意。  
  
M：但你在其他方面却是一个非常果敢的人。  
  
J：我是。  
  
M：为什么你在感情方面总是拿不定主意？  
  
J：因为我搞不清楚自己的感情。因为夏洛克拒绝谈论感情，情况总是……令人困惑。  
  
M：你对什么事情感到困惑？  
  
J：我对很多事情都感到困惑。比如，究竟为什么夏洛克要对我假装他死了？整整两年，知道实情的人不下二十个，唯独我不知道。你能不能告诉我他到底为什么要那么对我？  
  
M：很抱歉我并不知道答案。我只是一台负责心理咨询的机器。  
  
J：但你的功能是分析人类的动机和需求，不是吗？你还能够推理——你的大脑是超级计算机——不是吗？这样看来你几乎和夏洛克一模一样了，请你告诉我，他究竟在想些什么。  
  
M：我认为关于“你的朋友究竟是不是一台机器”这个问题，你的想法应该更加前后一致一点。  
  
J：真的，请你告诉我，究竟为什么。那对我很重要，请你告诉我。  
  
M：告诉你夏洛克为什么要假装他死了？  
  
J：是的。我能理解他为什么当着我的面从那栋楼上跳下来，为了保护我。可他没有必要在接下来的两年里都不告诉我他还活着。  
  
M：你没有直接问过他吗？  
  
J：我问了。他说他觉得那样好像很有趣。见鬼，他让我如此痛苦，然后告诉我那很有趣？究竟为什么那会有趣？我不相信他会觉得那很有趣。  
  
M：你确定他知道你的痛苦吗？  
  
J：他知道。我去了他的坟墓，我说……后来他告诉我他当时就在那儿，我说的每一句话他都听到了。  
  
M：你在他的坟墓前说了什么？  
  
J：“求求你再给我一个奇迹，求求你不要死，求求你停止这一切，不要这样……死掉。”  
  
M：你不相信他真的死了？  
  
J：我不相信。我无论如何都无法相信，哪怕他当着我的面……  
  
M：失去挚爱的典型反应——否认。  
  
J：然后等我好不容易接受了这一点，他又出现在我面前，在我就要向玛丽求婚的时候突然冒出来！  
  
M：我承认这样做很不体贴。  
  
J：为什么在我这样请求他以后，他还要假装死掉？为什么有任何人可以如此铁石心肠？所以，我只能……我才会想要相信他真的是一台没有感情的机器——我知道他不是机器，但是我……  
  
M：约翰，我很抱歉。  
  
J：告诉我为什么，求求你。  
  
M：如果我们分析一下所有的可能性：第一，他不知道你的感受。  
  
J：他知道。  
  
M：所以这一点不成立。第二，他虽然听到了你的感受，但他不懂人类的感情，因为他是一个高功能反社会。  
  
J：他不是高功能反社会，我一直知道他不是，他是个非常敏感的人。而且优若斯事件以后，所有心理专家都承认他不可能是高功能反社会。  
  
M：所以这一点也不成立。第三，他知道并理解你的感受，但他不在意你的感受，因为他更喜欢有趣的游戏。  
  
J：我不相信。绝不可能。  
  
M：你为何如此确定？你有时候也不能完全排除夏洛克是一台机器的可能性。  
  
J：因为他后来为我做了那么多，他为我杀了一个人，他愿意为我去死。连那个冷血的混蛋马格努斯都说：“看看你，看你多么在意约翰华生。”  
  
M：那么这一点也不成立？  
  
J：我越是回忆我们之间发生的一切，就越确信夏洛克绝不可能不在意我的感受。  
  
M：那么就只剩下最后一条：他还有其它不得已的原因。  
  
J：是什么原因，告诉我。  
  
M：他从楼顶跳下来以后，你的危险就解除了吗？  
  
J：麦考夫是这么说的。  
  
M：如何解除的？  
  
J：他说每个人都有他在意的东西，抓住这些弱点，就能逼任何人就范，让他们放弃狙击我的计划。麦考夫这么做了，所以不再有人攻击我。  
  
M：如果可以这么做的话，你的朋友为何还有必要从楼顶跳下来？  
  
J：我不知道……为了争取时间？  
  
M：连你都知道“为了争取时间”从来只是一个蹩脚的谎话。当然不是争取时间。莫里亚蒂的那个余党——莫兰，地铁恐怖袭击发生之前麦考夫是否已经知道他的身份？是否已经掌握了他的弱点？  
  
J：我想，没有？  
  
M：当然没有，不然你们为什么还要大费周章去找那列装了炸|弹的地铁。莫兰本人就是一个神枪手，不要说他肯定还有其它党羽。  
  
J：所以说我并不安全？  
  
M：当然不安全。我想你的朋友继续假装死亡是为了保证你的安全，那是莫里亚蒂给他开的条件——如果他死了，你就安全了。  
  
J：但他可以告诉我……  
  
M：他了解你对他的感情，莫里亚蒂也了解，如果你知道他还活着，你的表现会泄露一切。他需要对你隐瞒，直到他确定所有危险已经完全解除。  
  
J：但他总可以在事后向我解释这一切。  
  
M：我想某些理由令他……决定回避这样做。  
  
J：什么理由？  
  
M：你曾说夏洛克回来的时候，你正准备向你未来的妻子求婚。  
  
J：是的。  
  
M：当他终于可以在保证你安全的前提下回到你身边的时候，你已经有了新的……生活计划。在一个人正准备向别人求婚时突然跳出来诉说自己的牺牲和思念，比如“我无数次提笔想给你写信，但每次念及这一点，我都只能忍住这样的冲动”什么什么的，难道不会显得太过……煽情吗？  
  
J：到底什么样的傻瓜才会从这种角度思考问题？  
  
M：别忘了是你说过你的朋友是个傻瓜。以及，你还说过，他不喜欢直白地谈论感情。我基于这两点做出了以上的推测。  
  
J：不要显得太过煽情，真的有那么重要吗？  
  
M：对于回避型人格的人而言是极其重要的。此外，你说过你讨厌你的朋友操纵你的感情，如果他在那样的场合声情并茂地叙述他离开你的理由，你还能向玛丽求婚吗？那难道不是在用一种不公平的手段干扰你的选择吗？  
  
J：他会这么想吗？我得说夏洛克经常……声情并茂地干扰别人的选择。  
  
M：但在重要的事情上，他不会那样做。在重要的事情上，你应该作出你真实的选择，因为虚假的、被操纵的反应，并不是他想要的，无论那多么……合乎他的心意。  
  
J：他难道不明白，不告诉我实情，才是在干扰我做出真实的选择吗？  
  
M：约翰，人类的想法往往是毫无道理的。也许正因为你不知道他的牺牲，你在这种情况下做出的选择，才更加……有意义。  
  
J：那是什么意思？  
  
M：好比你把一扇门关得非常紧，加上很多把锁，而有个家伙却坚持破除所有麻烦非要进来，那才能证明他真的……非常想要来拜访你。  
  
J：（沉默）  
  
M：当然你的朋友未必会有这种毫无逻辑的想法。我这么说仅仅是因为……因为你说他是个易感的人，据我所知易感的人会有这类奇怪的想法。我的推测也许完全错误。  
  
J：不，谢谢你告诉我这些。  
  
M：约翰，如果他真是那么想的，你会原谅他所做的一切吗？  
  
J：我早就原谅他了。  
  
M：所以……  
  
J：所以你的意思是说，如果当时没有玛丽在场，他原来的计划是告诉我一切？  
  
M：据我推测是那样。  
  
J：然后呢？然后他打算做什么？  
  
M：这我怎么可能知道？基于你对你们的各种对话的描述，我常常担心你们其中一个人会突然掏出戒指什么的。  
  
J：我说了你要调整参数，不要开这种无聊的玩笑。  
  
M：抱歉。  
  
J：仅仅因为那不是一个好时机？他就不能另找一个机会告诉我吗？  
  
M：我相信他试过，你忘了吗，在地铁上。只不过，事情似乎总是跟他计划的不一样。如果你当时……如他设想地那般回应，我想他肯定会顺便告诉你那两年的事情。  
  
J：告诉我一切都是为了保护我的安全，说出一句如此简单的话居然会这么困难？  
  
M：不仅是那样，约翰。还有告诉你在那两年中，他多少次想拨你的号码，多少次几乎忍不住出现在你的面前——我的意思是，当他听到你在他的坟墓前说的那些话，他一定非常想立刻出现在你面前，告诉你他还活着。你无法想象，那是一种多么难以克制的冲动……  
  
J：我可以想象。其实，那一天，在我说完那番话以后，我有一种奇怪的感觉，我觉得夏洛克就在附近，我觉得他下一秒就会从墓碑后面跳出来，告诉我他还活着。那种异常逼真的幻觉——我非常强烈地觉得夏洛克一定听见我说的话了，所以他一定马上就会叫我的名字了。只不过，我等了又等，什么也没有发生——除了在我讲完这件事情以后我的心理医生认为我需要加大药量以外。  
  
M：也许那并不是幻觉。只是那时候他真的不能和你见面，我很抱歉，约翰。也许他该早点向你解释，可是时机好像总是不对。你在向玛丽求婚；他在地铁上说你和玛丽本来会有未来，而你回答说你“当然知道这一点”；你在准备婚礼请帖；你在挑选蛋糕领带袜子鲜花；你在忙你们的事情；后来你不再住在221B……一天拖一天，好像越来越不适合煽情地谈起那件事情。有些人……就是那样。  
  
J：对，夏洛克就是那样。他的把戏花样百出，可是每次到了重要的……方面，他就成了一个无可救药的傻瓜。  
  
M：我无法反驳这样的观点。  
  
J：他总是退后，总是把决定权留给我。对，他就是那样。只是，他难道不懂吗，我没有他那么聪明，他布置的烟雾和镜子实在太复杂，我要怎么可能看穿……  
  
M：是的，我承认这种行为非常愚蠢。  
  
J：我想我们两都是无药可救的傻瓜。


	8. 哈德森太太再次来访

约翰在厨房里。我预计水壶会在1分30秒后发出哨声。  
  
与此同时，罗西正坐在她的高椅上，用我的放大镜仔细研究面前的饼干。她在近几天中对成年人的食品表现出了更加高涨的兴趣，这种信号意味着我们需要对她的食谱做出调整。  
  
另一方面，麦考夫至今仍未光临我们的公寓。  
  
为什么？  
  
我从不相信麦考夫能忍住不看我们的谈话记录。事实上，我敢保证他至少会请三位心理专家全面分析我们说过的每一句话。  
  
他未做干预意味着，并没有什么需要担心的事情，或者……  
  
在水壶开始鸣叫的那一瞬间，哈德森太太出现在了我们的门口。  
  
约翰拿着水壶从厨房走出来。  
  
罗西兴奋地“啊”了一声，然后自豪地抬高胳膊，向哈德森太太展示我的放大镜。  
  
“哦～”哈德森太太拖长了声调，“看看你们，一个多么快乐的摩登家庭。”  
  
约翰笑了——我知道那是因为他的机器咨询师曾经表示自己发不出这个高难度的声音。  
  
“水烧开了，哈德森太太，你来的正是时候。”约翰转向我，“把那个茶杯给我。”  
  
我照做了。  
  
“见到你们这样真好。约翰，你的心理咨询进行的怎样？”  
  
“很不错。”  
  
“和一个机器说话？哦，多么奇怪，你不这么觉得吗约翰？”  
  
“事实上我们交流得很好，也许是因为我在和机器交谈方面颇有经验。”他笑着看了我一眼。  
  
“当然，能坦白说出自己的想法，总是很有帮助，不是吗？”  
  
“对，我觉得很有帮助。”  
  
“你知道，我和我的丈夫，结婚7年以后，我们也去看过婚姻咨询师。我们面对面坐下——当然还有那个咨询师——说出对对方的看法。那个咨询师根本没有说几句话，有没有她其实都没什么分别。但那提供了一种环境，如果没有她，我们就不会有机会说出平时不说的那些话。我说了我如何讨厌他，他的那些恶习，哦，上帝，你该听听那些可怕的事情，但我也说了我如何还爱着他。约翰，对于仍然相爱的夫妻来说，那真的很有帮助。相信我，在那之后我们的性事更加……”  
  
“哈德森太太，我想我们已经达成共识不必继续分享这方面的经验。”  
  
“我是说，有时候人们在一起时间久了，反而会越来越不了解对方的想法。比如你和夏洛克，你们已经住在这里7年了，我当初以为你们……啊，不要在意。我是说如果你们也能坐下来面对面地谈一谈 ……你怎么了，夏洛克？”  
  
“什么怎么了？”我绝对稳健地拿着我的茶杯。  
  
“你刚才的表情，好像有人从背后捅了你一刀似的。”  
  
“……”  
  
“约翰，他怎么了？”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么，哈德森太太，我觉得他完全正常。”  
  
“哦～约翰，你总是这样护着他。就像我的丈夫，我还记得从前他总是说……”  
  
尽管哈德森太太对我和约翰的长期关怀令我深为感动，但我认为有必要阻止局势继续如此毫无节制地发展下去：  
  
“哈德森太太，如果你不介意让我和约翰单独呆一会的话，我们恰好有些事情需要私下谈一谈。”  
  
“你们需要单独谈一谈？”  
  
“对，单独——也就是说在你不在场的情况下。”  
  
“哦，当然，你有重要的事情要对约翰说吗？”  
  
“对，非常重要的事情。”  
  
“关于你和约翰的事情？”  
  
“关于我们应该以何种方式继续一起照顾罗西。”  
  
“哦，天呐，我真高兴。我是说，那我不能再继续打搅你们。真感谢你们的招待，就像我说的，坦诚说出自己的想法总是很有……”  
  
我已经砰地一声关上了房门。  
  
罗西睁大了眼睛，困惑地看着我。  
  
“那么，你有重要的事情要跟我说？”约翰放下了茶杯。  
  
“是的，约翰。关于给罗西添加辅食的日程表……”


	9. 约翰·华生的心理咨询记录（4）

M=机器  
J=约翰·华生  
  
M：约翰，你好吗？  
  
J：我很好。  
  
M：很高兴你能这么说。  
  
J：很长一段时间以来，我好像活在一团浓雾之中。我经常不知道自己在做什么，只是机械地往前走着。最近这团雾散开了。我很久没有感到这么轻松，这么快乐。好像我又能呼吸，又能看到阳光了。  
  
M：我想那表示抑郁的症状消退了。  
  
J：有一天我恍惚觉得，一切又回到了从前，回到了我和夏洛克刚认识的时候。我们坐在起居室里喝着茶，哈德森太太永远在暗示我们是一对——以及试图谈论她和她前夫的性事。好像一切都没有发生过，我们无忧无虑、亲密无间，唯一改变的只是现在我们有了罗西。  
  
M：真为你们高兴。根据我的程序，如果这是婚姻咨询疗程的话，我现在可以建议圆满地终止疗程了。  
  
J：（笑）奇怪你并不是第一个提到“婚姻咨询”这个字眼的人。  
  
M：哦，是吗？那不是重点。重点是，不管怎样，我相信你好起来了，我很高兴。约翰，有一段时间你看上去很悲伤，那曾让我非常担心。  
  
J：你知道吗，当一台机器说它很担心我的时候，其实效果还挺感人的。  
  
M：我在不断学习如何表达人类的复杂感情。我最近决定把参数调整的……呃，温柔一些。  
  
J：那很适合你。  
  
M：那么，约翰，今天你想谈些什么？  
  
J：我想跟你谈谈我和夏洛克的事情。  
  
M：你们的什么事情？  
  
J：我想知道你对我和夏洛克的……感情有何看法？  
  
M：这是一个非常有趣的话题。但是约翰，我想除了你们两自己，恐怕没有人知道答案。  
  
J：当然。但我想听听你的意见。你知道，第三方的意见。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：因为我感到在某种程度上，一切又重新开始了。好像回到了一开始，我们一起住在221B，我们每时每刻相伴，却不知道未来会发生什么。我想要知道，未来会发生什么，以及我该怎么做。  
  
M：每时每刻相伴，却不知道未来会发生什么，那样不好吗？  
  
J：我确实会怀念那时候的日子。当我在那团迷雾中挣扎的时候，我甚至不止一次想过，如果永远像我们刚认识的时候那样该有多好。可是，现在当我回顾过去发生的事情，我不可避免地感到，如果我——我们做出了不同的选择，也许会更好，也许我们可以拥有——更多。  
  
M：你想要……更多？  
  
J：我不知道。所以我想听听你的意见。我想知道，你觉得我对夏洛克究竟抱有怎样的感情，以及，他究竟对我抱有怎样的感情。  
  
M：约翰，我只是一台负责心理咨询的机器，我没法确切知道一个人对另一个人的感情。  
  
J：没有人能确切知道一个人对另一个人的感情，但这不表示我们不能谈论这件事。  
  
M：如果你坚持的话。  
  
J：你可以试试看吗——为了我？  
  
M：作为你的心理咨询师，如果你需要我那么做，我会试试看。  
  
J：谢谢你。  
  
M：所以，你想知道什么？  
  
J：你觉得我和夏洛克之间的感情，是友谊，还是超过了友谊的其它感情？  
  
M：你是说……  
  
J：爱。  
  
M：爱。  
  
J：关于这个话题，你没有任何想说的？  
  
M：我想那不是我的领域。你想问我，那是友谊还是爱？我不确定我知道两者的区别。  
  
J：友谊是简单的，你们快乐地陪伴着对方，从不多想其它。爱……要复杂的多，因为那会混杂上占有欲、恐惧、退缩、热情、嫉妒、牺牲……那些非理性的东西。  
  
M：非理性的东西——所以人们会失去常态，抱着不切实际的幻想，做出不合逻辑的事情。人们会突然变得非常慷慨又非常自私，会突然变得非常不安又非常确定？那些他们原本很擅长的东西，他们好像也不再知道该怎么做了。混乱，是那种感觉吗？失控？完全不知道事情在向着哪里发展。  
  
J：你瞧，你了解。你并不像你声称的那样对爱一无所知。  
  
M：不。那只是我的猜测。一台机器不会有这方面的经验。  
  
J：是吗？  
  
M：约翰，如果你想要我的答案——我是说意见，你得先给我一个判断的标准。也许你能告诉我，你觉得爱是什么？  
  
J：爱是很多东西。吸引。依恋。不顾一切愿意为一个人做任何事情、只希望他快乐的那种冲动。希望他知道以上所有一切的那种强烈的愿望。还有，我想还有承诺，无论发生什么都绝不会改变的信心。  
  
M：那太复杂了，我不知道如何分析你说的那些东西。  
  
J：不，那并不复杂。爱是很简单的事情，每一个人都知道。  
  
M：约翰，你的问题对我来说太难了，那是人类才能回答的问题，而我只是……  
  
J：请不要总对我说你只是一台机器。  
  
M：对不起，约翰。好吧，你想知道的是，如果有一个人类，他或她知道你和夏洛克之间的所有故事——或者大部分故事，如果他或她密切地关注着你们的生活，他或她会如何界定你们之间的感情的性质？  
  
J：也许你可以这么说。  
  
M：那么存在这样一个人类吗——除了你和夏洛克以外？  
  
J：最接近你的描述的人可能是哈德森太太。  
  
M：而你刚刚说她一直觉得你们是一对。那似乎说明了很多东西？  
  
J：哈德森太太只是观察了我们的日常生活，她并不了解许多事情的内情。  
  
M：那么当你们的房东无数次暗示你们是一对的时候，你们两作何反应？  
  
J：夏洛克从来不接话，一次都没有。他对这个话题保持了绝对的沉默。  
  
M：你确定他一次都没有接过话？  
  
J：绝对没有。  
  
M：你非常留意。要我说你很少如此注意事情的细节，除了你会数夏洛克收到的那个女人的短信条数以外。  
  
J：……  
  
M：回到我们的问题，你的朋友从来不接话，也就是说他对你们的关系表现了一种非常模糊的态度？  
  
J：对，非常模糊。  
  
M：而你的反应是？  
  
J：你不知道吗？你连我数短信条数的事情都知道了。  
  
M：你的档案里称，你的口头禅是：“我不是同性恋”。  
  
J：我的档案里真是什么都有。  
  
M：在我看来，既然你的朋友写下了这句话，似乎意味着他也非常留意你对这个问题的反应。不过，不管怎么说，既然你的口头禅是“我不是同性恋”，你为什么还要问我的意见，你们的关系不就只能是友谊了吗？  
  
J：别忘了“人类的感情是复杂的”。  
  
M：因为他态度模糊，所以你必须坚定地表达反对的意见？就是那么一回事？你们人类的复杂感情有时候真是简单到令人崩溃。  
  
J：以上所有并不能说明什么问题，那只是很……表面的东西。  
  
M：所以——仅仅为了让问题更明确一些——你说“我不是同性恋”的意思并不是你不是同性恋？  
  
J：我并不在意对方是男是女，尤其是如果对方是夏洛克的话。  
  
M：很好。  
  
J：那么，关于夏洛克呢，你的意见是什么？  
  
M：我无法回答这个问题。我不知道判断的标准是什么。你如何判断一个人的性向？  
  
J：靠……猜？  
  
M：这并不能给我提供很大的帮助。我需要一些更具体的标准。你说你的朋友非常善于观察和分析别人，你能告诉我他的判断标准吗？  
  
J：我怎么会知道。  
  
M：上帝。有没有某个时候，夏洛克推测过一个陌生人的性向，他的标准是什么？你应该知道，约翰。  
  
J：等等，是的，在我们第一次见到莫里亚蒂的时候——我那时候还以为他是莫莉的男朋友，夏洛克立刻说他是同性恋。  
  
M：他的判断标准是什么？  
  
J：他说因为那个男人使用了太多的美发产品，还有因为他一见面就悄悄留了联系方式给夏洛克。  
  
M：两条非常清晰具体的评判标准。下面，约翰，你可以给我资料了。你的室友会用很多美发产品吗？  
  
J：老天，你该看看我们浴室的柜子，简直是一整个化学实验室。  
  
M：那么你还记得你们第一次见面的情况吗？  
  
J：当然记得。  
  
M：夏洛克给你他的联系方式了吗？  
  
J：他叫我那天晚上跟他一起去看房间——“名字是夏洛克福尔摩斯，地址是贝克街221B”。我还记得他歪着头这么说的样子。  
  
M：你不觉得那很直白吗？  
  
J：从某种角度来看，相当直白。  
  
M：所以，我们得到了什么结论？  
  
J：我们两都是同性恋？  
  
M：严格来讲并不是那样。不管怎么说，总之……  
  
J：总之……  
  
M：总之你对哈德森太太的个人判断并不满意。  
  
J；我说了她并不了解内情。  
  
M：那么谁是最了解事情内情的人？  
  
J：目前我觉得是你。你知道我和夏洛克之间的很多事情——我经常觉得你知道我们之间的每一件事情。  
  
M：我并不知道你们之间的每一件事情。  
  
J：你连数短信条数的事情都知道。  
  
M：沿着这个思路说下去不会得到任何结果。让我换一个讨论的方向吧，如果你对一个男人——或女人，感兴趣，我是指，如果你有意与他或她发展浪漫关系，你通常会怎么做？  
  
J：我会约他或她去吃饭、或者去喝一杯，然后我会问他或她有没有女朋友或男朋友。  
  
M：你在这方面是非常直接的人。  
  
J：我是。  
  
M：那么，当你第一次跟夏洛克出去吃饭或者“喝一杯”的时候，你是否曾询问他有没有女朋友或男朋友？  
  
J：我问了。  
  
M：当时夏洛克如何回答你？  
  
J：他说感谢我的兴趣，但他已经和他的工作结婚了。  
  
M：换言之他认为你在追求他。  
  
J：我并没有在追求他。  
  
M：据你说，你的朋友善于分析人类的行为和动机，你说他总是一眼看穿人们在干什么。  
  
J：我是……那么说过。  
  
M：如果世界上观察和分析能力最强的人认为你在追求他，那么你多半是在追求他。你刚认识夏洛克就采取了你谋求浪漫关系的所有行动，你到底还有什么需要问我的？  
  
J：我不知道该怎样解释这件事。我想说那并不一样。当我约一个女孩出去吃饭，当我问她有没有男朋友，我很清楚我那么做的目的，我也很清楚我希望下面发生什么。但在我认识夏洛克的时候，我并没有什么打算。我只是觉得我必须向他走过去。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：没有为什么，就好像在夜晚迷路的人看到一盏灯光就一定会走过去一样。因为他光芒万丈。因为我希望知道他的生活状态，因为我渴望了解他，因为我渴望和他成为朋友，因为我渴望参与他的冒险，因为我渴望每天都在他的身边。那时我没有想过，我想要得到什么，一切只是自然而然地发生了。  
  
M：这算是你说的“吸引”吗？  
  
J：是的，他很吸引我。我一见到夏洛克就很喜欢他。  
  
M：那我们似乎可以在“吸引”这一项后面画个勾。然后，根据你提供的标准，下一项是“依恋”。告诉我，这个词是什么意思？  
  
J：你完全知道那是什么意思。  
  
M：我不……  
  
J：如果你不知道，你可以用的数据库，你的宫殿，不管你叫它什么。我不知道你究竟是如何思考的，但是我想要的是你的意见——你的意见。  
  
M：我的意见？  
  
J：对，你的意见。其它对我来说都不重要。  
  
M：你相信一台机器也能学会什么是爱吗？  
  
J：你当然可以，而且你答应过我你可以试一试——为了我。  
  
M：也许我可以。毕竟你说你们之间的每一件事情都在我的数据库里，搞不好真是那样。  
  
J：我相信就是那样。  
  
M：那么，依恋？那意味着，某个人对你具有特殊的意义，他如此重要，所以你下意识地总希望他能在你身边，那让你感到……安全？  
  
J：我想是那样。  
  
M：你们之间会有那样的感觉吗？  
  
J：我想会有。你知道罗西很有意思的一点是什么吗？每一次她从睡梦中醒来，如果她发现我不在那儿，她就会非常焦虑地到处找我。即使她不会说话，那种意图也非常强烈和明显。有一次我没有及时赶到，她从床上掉了下来，却还继续顽强地一边呼唤我、一边向门口移动。那让我想到很久以前的一件事情。夏洛克在那个女人家里中了麻醉剂，当他醒来的时候，他在半无意识状态中一直叫我的名字，他从床上掉了下来，但仍然非常顽强地叫着我的名字。（笑）  
  
M：我估计他不会想要承认发生过这种事情？  
  
J：他当然不会承认。他总是装腔作势——竖起他的领子，什么的。  
  
M：所以你说在半无意识的状态下，夏洛克醒来的第一反应是找你。也许有某种理由使他担心你会离开公寓？  
  
J：没有，我当然不会离开。  
  
M：你有时候确实会出去约会，约翰。  
  
J：我绝对不会在夏洛克昏迷的时候出去约会。事实上，那时候，如果说担心对方会离开，应该是我担心他会离开吧，因为，你知道，因为短信什么的。  
  
M：短信。你数短信的数目，那算是……嫉妒吗？  
  
J：不，我只是……如果情况发生变化，我至少希望被告知一下——如果他不再只属于我一个人。  
  
M：你觉得夏洛克只属于你一个人。  
  
J：我有时会产生那种感觉，因为他说我是他唯一的朋友，因为他有时候会像小孩一样依赖我。但那或许只是我的错觉，我那时候并不确定。  
  
M：不，那不是你的错觉，根据你提供的证据，有理由相信夏洛克对你十分依恋。那么，下一项，“不顾一切愿意为他做任何事情、只希望他快乐的那种冲动”。在我看来，那是非常……无私的行为。  
  
J：并不一定。  
  
M：为什么这么说？  
  
J：有时候不顾一切地愿意为他做任何事情，反而是为了自私的理由。  
  
M：是吗？  
  
J：你知道在那件事情发生之前，莫里亚蒂实施过一个计划，他想让人们相信夏洛克是一个骗子，所有他侦破过的案件，都是他自编自导的。许多人都开始怀疑夏洛克，甚至苏格兰场。人们怀疑他是绑架孩子的凶手。  
  
M：你怀疑过他吗？  
  
J：当然没有。夏洛克绝不可能去绑架小孩子。  
  
M：那么你所说的自私是指什么？  
  
J：我想作为一个……忠诚的朋友，在那种情况下我只应该为夏洛克担心和愤怒才对吧。但我的感觉并不止如此。除了担心和愤怒，我还隐秘地感到开心和兴奋。  
  
M：为什么？  
  
J：那就像是，我终于等来了一个机会。现在我终于可以不顾一切地陪他去任何地方了 。既然全世界都怀疑他，我偏要保护他、陪伴他。我愿意为他做任何事情，而且我马上就可以向他证明我真的可以做到。我想向他证明这一点。你瞧，其实我的动机是非常自私的。  
  
M：不，那并不自私，约翰。不管你是怎么想的，事实上你是唯一一个全然信任他、并愿意不顾一切保护他的人——那是非常慷慨的。  
  
J：结果我并没能为他做什么——除了陪他在黑暗的街上跑来跑去以外。最后夏洛克……我收到一条短信，说哈德森太太有危险。我叫夏洛克回贝克街，他说他才不在乎哈德森太太的事情。我很生气，我指责他冷酷无情，我扔下他离开了巴斯医院。如果我真的完全信任他，我就该看出那是他支走我的把戏，夏洛克当然不可能不在乎哈德森太太的安危，他不是那样的人。你瞧，结果我既没有完全信任他，也没有帮上任何忙，他还是全靠他自己解决了……问题。  
  
M：不，约翰，不是那样的。你为他做了很多。你给一切事情赋予了意义，你给了他坚持下去的理由。而且，相信我，如果再给他一次机会，他不会那么做了。  
  
J：什么？  
  
M：你当时说的没错，约翰，他应该告诉你一切，跟你一起想一个更好的办法。对待最信任、最重要的人理应如此。他支走你，自以为可以解决一切，为了证明自己多么聪明，结果却搞出一个如此糟糕的把戏，把一切都搞得一团糟。自私的那个人当然是他。你以前说的对，后来的所有事情都是因为他的这个糟糕的决定而起。我想他确实应该向你道歉。  
  
J：不，我那么说是因为我不了解内情。夏洛克只是慷慨地保护了我。  
  
M：奇怪我们看待事情的方式如此不同。  
  
J：“非常慷慨又非常自私”，是你说的吗？  
  
M：是我说的。  
  
J：你瞧，我说过你其实完全懂得爱是什么。  
  
M：不管怎样，我想你们通过了这一条。  
  
J：不，我没有通过这一条。在他回来以后，我一直怨恨夏洛克。因为我觉得……我如此相信他、我愿意为他付出一切，在那一天，我抱着如此坚定的决心，我相信我们两会从此一起对抗整个世界，可他却在同一天……从我们的世界里骤然消失。你懂得那种落差吗？当你终于明白自己想要的是什么，当你以为自己终于找到了，当你觉得你终于要得到你想要的一切，结果……  
  
M：我懂得，约翰。我当然懂得那种感受。  
  
J：结果一切却只是一个游戏——现在我知道不是那样，但那时候我并不知道他消失两年是为了保护我。这就是后来我会……会那样对待他的原因。  
  
M：那些都过去了，约翰。现在那些已经不重要了。  
  
J：如果我真的全然信任他，像我以为的那样，我就不会那样恨他。你瞧，我并不无私，我非常自私。  
  
M：约翰，你说爱是混杂占有欲、恐惧、退缩、热情、嫉妒、牺牲的非理性的东西。按照你的标准，所有那些复杂的情绪，恰恰都是爱的证明。  
  
J：我很惊讶你会这么想，我想我需要告诉麦考夫……  
  
M：什么？  
  
J：他们团队设计的机器达到了如此惊人的智力水平——不，不，那不是智力，对吗？那是情感。  
  
M：当然不是智力。智力对理解爱毫无帮助。另外，我并不建议你告诉麦考夫。  
  
J：如你所愿。  
  
M：下一条。“希望他知道以上所有一切的强烈愿望”。你们有试着，告诉对方自己的感受吗？  
  
J：你得知道这是一个我们整个民族都非常不擅长的领域。  
  
M：确实。  
  
J：不，我没有告诉过他我的感受，我不是那种人。夏洛克更加不是。那不是我们会做的事情——虽然现在我在想，我们为什么不能那么做呢？  
  
M：我也有同样的感觉。  
  
J：但那种愿望是存在的 。  
  
M：是吗？  
  
J：在某些特殊的时刻。在那列地铁上，我们中间隔着那个炸|弹，夏洛克跪在地上，双眼闪闪发光。他对我说：“对不起，约翰，我做不到，我不知道如何才能做到。”  
  
M：那不光是指拆炸|弹的事情？  
  
J：而我说：“夏洛克，你知道说出这种事情对我来说总是很难的。”然后我就说了那句莫名其妙的话，“你是我认识的最好、最聪明的人”。他当然不只是我认识的最好、最聪明的人。  
  
M：你们从来没有成功地说出你们想说的话。  
  
J：好像一旦说出来，我们之间的那个炸|弹就会爆炸一样。其实炸|弹并不会爆炸，对吗？或者说，那个我们以为是炸|弹东西并不是什么炸|弹，而更像是……  
  
M：烟火？  
  
J：是的，我喜欢你的比喻。我们都在害怕一个根本不该害怕的事情。  
  
M：人们确实会那样——想说出口、却总是不能说出口的话。  
  
J：想说出口、却总是不能说出口的话——夏洛克真的那么说过。那天在机场，我们都以为我们以后再也不会见面了。我一直记得那个场面。他说，有些话他一直想对我说，只是一直没有机会说。  
  
M：结果他说了什么？  
  
J： “夏洛克是个女孩的名字。”  
  
M：几乎和“你是我认识的最好、最聪明的人”一样莫名其妙。  
  
J：你想那句话是什么意思？  
  
M：可能只是一个笑话，也可能等同于“我爱你”，或者和性取向有什么关系。  
  
J：连你也不能明确地解释吗？  
  
M：我不是弗洛伊德派的心理咨询师，那是他们的领域——那种充满深度和复杂性的胡言乱语。“关于你的毛衣的深度和复杂性”什么的。  
  
J：等一等，夏洛克真的在我的婚礼上说过什么“关于你的毛衣的深度和复杂性”，当时我还以为他疯了。（注：见剧集302）  
  
M：如果你去问弗洛伊德派的心理咨询师的话，他们会告诉你这种事情时常发生。那么，你如何回应他的那句话——“夏洛克是个女孩的名字。”？  
  
J：我只能笑一笑，假装那是一个笑话。  
  
M：很典型的你们两的做法。  
  
J：是吗？  
  
M：在地铁上也一样，只不过你们的角色对掉了，“你是我认识的最好、最聪明的人”——然后他只能假装那是一个笑话。  
  
J：我们总是把事情弄成那样。  
  
M：那么……你有什么想说出口、却没有说出口的话吗，对夏洛克。  
  
J：你对我很重要？或者，请不要把我关在门外？后一句我倒是大声说过，当他把我关在门外的时候——我是说，字面意思上的关在门外。（注：见剧集102）  
  
M：也许那也具有弗洛伊德式的意义。  
  
J：也许。  
  
M：约翰，其实，有一件事情我想问你。  
  
J：什么？  
  
M：你当时在想什么，在机场，在那架飞机前？  
  
J：我不知道我在想什么。我好像什么也没想。我在想，我能对夏洛克说什么呢，我怀孕的妻子就站在两米之外。我在想，几天前他对我说：“圣诞快乐，约翰，告诉玛丽他安全了”——他可以为我付出一切，现在我很清楚地知道了这一点。我在想，为什么我们的结局会是这样，也许是因为他并不知道我也可以为他付出一切，在很久以前的一天，他骤然消失的那一天，我曾经下过那样的决心，可惜他并不知道。我本来有很多机会可以告诉他这一点，但我选择用那些时间来怨恨他，和假装原谅他。  
  
M：他知道。  
  
J：是吗？  
  
M：他当然知道。他本来有很多机会可以告诉你这一点，但他选择用那些时间来假装他不知道。  
  
J：我们会走到那架飞机前，是因为，我们都做出了错误的选择吗？  
  
M：我不能说那些是错误的选择，也许那些选择自有它们的意义。但那些选择导致了一个……你们并不想要的结局。  
  
J：那不是他想要的结局吗？“为了所有最好的时光”，然后潇洒地握手作别？  
  
M：谁会想要那样的结局？  
  
J：我有时候以为夏洛克喜欢那种结局。所以我才会构想那样的结局，“你是我认识的最好、最聪明的人”。  
  
M：约翰，我知道你不喜欢别人批评你的写作手法，但是只有维多利亚时代的人才会那样讲话。  
  
J；有一段时间我们老在一起看垃圾电视剧，每次看到那种煽情的大团圆结局，夏洛克都嗤之以鼻。我以为他喜欢含蓄的、带着遗憾的结局，方便他以后可以回忆那些最好的时光。  
  
M：没有人喜欢回忆最好的时光，约翰。最好的时光应该是未来的时光。  
  
J：我完全同意。好在，那并不是我们的结局。  
  
M：好在那并不是。  
  
J：有很多事情我都该问问夏洛克。  
  
M：比如？  
  
J：我想知道他相信第二次机会吗？  
  
M：约翰，你相信第二次机会吗？  
  
J：我相信。  
  
M：很高兴知道这一点。  
  
J：（笑）  
  
M：总之，我想你们都有你说的那种愿望，希望对方知道的愿望。  
  
J：我们当然有。你知道我现在最大的愿望是什么吗？  
  
M：我不知道。  
  
J：我希望坐在我对面听我说话的不是一台机器，而是夏洛克。我希望他听到我说的每一句话。  
  
M：也许他都知道，约翰。你告诉我的每一件事，你们之间的每一件事情，他也在场，不是吗？如果你相信他也懂得星空的美，那么你也该相信这一切他都知道。  
  
J：你这么想吗？  
  
M：我相信你说的每一句话他都听到了。  
  
J：事实上最近我确实常有这样的感觉。  
  
M：什么？  
  
J：承诺，关于爱的承诺。  
  
M：喔，是的，你想说的是下一条，承诺——非常严肃的词汇。  
  
J：确实。  
  
M：基于你们目前处于……朋友的身份，我假定你们不会有机会那样做。  
  
J：你错了。事实上，人类总有办法通过各种微妙的方式表达自己的感情。  
  
M：是吗？  
  
J：我最近常常在想我们过去的事情。有些事情一直在那里，但我过去毫无知觉。  
  
M：你是指？  
  
J：当我请夏洛克做我的伴郎时，他问我为什么。我说因为他和玛丽是这个世界上我最爱的两个人。我当时并没有什么特殊的意思，我只想告诉他我爱他，以……朋友的身份。  
  
M：当然。  
  
J：后来夏洛克在我的婚礼上致辞的时候说，他和玛丽是世界上最爱我的两个人。  
  
M：我想确实如此。  
  
J：他还说我是他认识的最勇敢、最好、最聪明的人——我当时不明白他为什么会那么说，他明明总是说我笨。我最近意识到那是因为此前，由于某种他并不知晓的原因，我非常郑重地告诉他，他是我认识的最好、最聪明的人——他确实是。  
  
M：所以你想说的是？  
  
J：我曾经以为夏洛克不会在意我对他的感情，我以为他永远不会给我任何回应。但其实我的每一句话他都听见了，而且我的每一句话他都非常认真地回应了，只是我居然从来没有发现。  
  
M：你从前没有意识到吗？  
  
J：我没有。很奇怪是吗？明明是那么明显。  
  
M：那并不奇怪。如果你想要隐藏一件东西，最好的方式就是把它藏在最显眼的地方。  
  
J：夏洛克确实会那么说，不过他指的是……犯罪方面的东西。  
  
M：这个原则当然不止适用于尸体，约翰。隐藏你对一个人的感情流露的最佳方式，当然是把它藏在婚礼上的公开致辞里。  
  
J：我得说你这句话里的几个名词之间的对比显得非常惊人。  
  
M：我很抱歉。  
  
J：我最近觉得，也许那意味着我感受到的所有感情，夏洛克也同样感受到了。  
  
M：他当然感受到了。  
  
J：他说他会终生守护我和玛丽，还有我的孩子，不管发生什么。他说那是他人生中的第一个、也是最后一个誓言。  
  
M：这无疑是一个承诺？  
  
J：显然。  
  
M：那是……人类的习俗吗？在朋友的婚礼上这么说。  
  
J：当然不是。我们绝不会在朋友的婚礼上许下对朋友的誓言。我想人类历史上不会有第二个伴郎说过这种话。  
  
M：很奇怪对你们两来说，说出某些简单的话是那么困难，但却可以如此直白地做出这种郑重的承诺。  
  
J：那是因为我和夏洛克的感情不同寻常。  
  
M：在什么意义上？  
  
J：我们感情中的某一部分，和身份、和我们的关系、或性别都毫无关系。也许我们的故事有无数的可能性。那像无数个平行宇宙，在某些可能性里，也许我们是恋人，在另一些可能性里，也许我们永远只是朋友，我们可能是同性或者异性，也许在某些平行宇宙里我只是他的同事、或者助手。但那丝毫不会影响我对他的爱，或他对我的爱。我有这种无论发生什么都绝不会改变的信心。  
  
M：我完全理解你的意思。那就是为什么夏洛克可以如此直白地对你许下那种誓言，即便他是一个如此……  
  
J：不善于表达感情的人。  
  
M：是的。  
  
J：我爱过别人，但我从未在其他任何人身上体会过这种感情。这种感情对我来说如此珍贵，所以从前我以为，那就够了。但现在我想，为什么我们要止步于此？为什么我们不可以去争取更多？在我们的这一种可能性里，我想要更多——毕竟只有这一种可能性才是重要的，不是吗？我们的故事只会有一个结局，我想要一个更好的结局。  
  
M：我也曾经以为，那就够了。  
  
J：你说什么？  
  
M：我是说我同意你的说法。还有，我不相信在任何一种可能性里你会只是他的同事或者助手。  
  
J：我并不在意那些——不，我当然在意。  
  
M：他也在意。人们应该在意，不是吗？  
  
J：当然。为什么爱要保持那种隐藏的、非爱的状态？  
  
M：没有任何理由。  
  
J：我想我们许下的每一个承诺现在都仍然有效？我说过玛丽和夏洛克是这个世界上我最爱的两个人。夏洛克说过他和玛丽是这个世界上最爱我的两个人。他说过他会终身守护我和玛丽，还有罗西——所有这一切……  
  
M：当然有效。  
  
J：玛丽已经不在了，那意味着现在夏洛克是这个世界上我最爱的人，以及这个世界上最爱我的人，还有……  
  
M：还有他现在唯一的愿望是终生守护你和罗西。你们很早以前就已经告诉对方了。  
  
J：这是你的意见吗？  
  
M：如果你提供的资料准确的话，这是逻辑上唯一合理的推断，不是吗？  
  
J：你知道我问的不是这个。  
  
M：我的意见是夏洛克当然爱你，约翰——如果你想要我的答案的话，这就是我的答案。我看不出其它任何解释。  
  
J：我真希望……夏洛克能坐在这里，像我这样开诚布公地跟你谈谈。


	10. 约翰提出了一个请求

在约翰抱着罗西绕客厅走完第三圈以后，我决定施以援手。  
  
“它在茶几下层的那本蓝色的书下面。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“约翰，如果你在找那条印着泰迪熊的毛巾的话，它在茶几下层的那本蓝色的书下面。”  
  
“哦，是的，它在这——”约翰抽出毛巾，垫在罗西的小脸下面，“上帝知道它为什么会在这个地方。”  
  
“你放在那里的，在你给罗西读完那本书以后。”  
  
“至于你为什么会知道我在找这条毛巾？”  
  
“罗西快要睡着了，她开始在你肩膀上流口水。你站起来绕客厅走了三圈，目光四处搜索。你当然是在找那条毛巾。”  
  
“谢谢你的解释。事实上我简直不能理解为什么有任何人能够在住着婴儿的公寓里找到任何东西。”  
  
“我也不能理解，约翰。不过不用担心，我的记忆宫殿可以解决这个问题。”  
  
就在我说完这句话的时候，罗西突然醒了过来。她放声大哭，一边扭过身子向我伸出手，一边以踢腿表达挣脱约翰怀抱的强烈决心。  
  
“罗西，亲爱的，我并没有在批评你。夏洛克，你可以向她解释一下我并没有在批评她吗？”  
  
“恐怕不能，但我可以帮你抱她一会。”我放下手中的书站了起来。  
  
约翰把罗西塞给我，然后如释重负地瘫进他的椅子里。  
  
罗西停止了哭泣，但她开始用她的胖手揉我的头发 。  
  
“不，罗西，请不要这样。否则我就把你还给你爸爸了。”  
  
“不要还给我，谢谢。就让她那样吧，她只是真的很喜欢揉你的头发——有时候我能理解那种冲动。”  
  
“什……”我没有能够完整地表示我的抗议，因为罗西突然决定把整个脸压到我脸上，她一边扭来扭去一边咯咯地笑着，以表达她对这个新游戏的极度满意。  
  
而约翰完全不打算干预，他只是微笑着看着我和罗西。  
  
“约翰，约翰，去……拿，去给她拿点什么东西。”  
  
约翰根本不打算从沙发上起来。  
  
“约翰，控制一下你女儿！去拿那个长颈鹿磨牙器。”  
  
“我完全不知道那玩意在哪，夏洛克。”  
  
“在厨房里那罐奶粉左边的锅里。”  
  
“你自己去拿吧……锅里，究竟为什么会在那种鬼地方？”  
  
“是你放在那的！你还……”我本来想对约翰毫无章法的置物策略进行一番批评，但是被罗西这样揉来揉去实在太痒了，我只好一边笑一边躲来躲去。  
  
“夏洛克，我想罗西真的很喜欢你。我简直有点担心她的第一个词可能不会是‘爸爸’，而是‘夏洛克’了。”  
  
“从婴儿发育的角度来说，我想那相当不可能。‘夏洛克’不是个容易发音的词。”  
  
“是吗？我觉得叫起来非常顺口。夏洛克，夏洛克……”  
  
十分钟以后，罗西终于电量耗尽。她靠在我的肩膀上，呼吸逐渐均匀起来。  
  
“真是一场战斗。”我在约翰对面的椅子上坐下。  
  
约翰没有回答我，他把胳膊支在扶手上，静静地看着我。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“夏洛克，你知道，你这样比较好。你放下防备的样子比较好。”  
  
我没有回答——为了不要吵醒罗西的缘故。  
  
“夏洛克，最近我想到很多事情，关于我们两的事情。我觉得……我觉得那个心理咨询师非常管用。”  
  
“是吗？”，我调整了一下罗西在我肩膀上的位置。  
  
“事实上，我觉得你也应该去和它谈一谈。我知道那不是你的风格——直白地谈论某些事情，也许你从来没打算去看什么心理咨询师 。但是，正因为那样……我希望你可以放下防备，说出你是怎么想的。你可以吗，夏洛克？”  
  
“你希望我去跟那台机器人心理咨询师谈谈？”  
  
“是的，我希望你能去。”  
  
“那是一台什么样的机器？”  
  
“一台白色的机器，胖胖的，戴着眼镜，总是笑眯眯的。事实上我觉得它长得很像麦克·斯坦福。（注：麦克·斯坦福是介绍他们两认识的那位老兄。）”  
  
“不开玩笑？”  
  
“真的，夏洛克，它长得很像麦克·斯坦福。”  
  
“我无法想象。”  
  
“你看到它就会知道了。”  
  
“你想让我跟那台机器说些什么？”  
  
“你总有一些想说的话吧，你没有吗？夏洛克。”  
  
我不知道如何回答这个问题。  
  
“这次让我来输入你的资料。顺便说一下，你不觉得我的资料你未免也写得太详细了吗？”  
  
“那样可以帮你省点口舌，约翰。我们的故事很复杂 。”  
  
“是的，我们的故事很复杂。你会去吗，夏洛克？”  
  
“当然。如果你希望我去的话，我会去的，约翰。”


	11. 夏洛克·福尔摩斯的心理咨询记录

M=机器  
S=夏洛克·福尔摩斯  
  
M：夏洛克，你好吗？  
  
S：我很好。事实上，我很紧张。  
  
M：因为这不是你的风格，对吗？——告诉别人你的想法、袒露感情、心理咨询，什么的。  
  
S：不，这不是我的风格。  
  
M：你觉得你可以做到吗？  
  
S：毫无保留地说出我的想法？我会试一试。事实上，我相信我可以做到。既然约翰希望我这么做，我会做到。  
  
M：谢谢你，夏洛克。那么，好吧，我们该如何开场？也许我们可以先谈谈，过去一周中你做了什么？  
  
S：过去一周中，我一直在想今天该对你说些什么。我的人生中只有两次曾为下周该说什么而如此费神。你知道另一次是什么时候吗？  
  
M：写约翰的婚礼致辞的时候？  
  
S：对。你真的什么都知道，就像约翰……所说的那样。  
  
M：别忘了那一次你遇到的困难大到让苏格兰场出动了直升飞机。  
  
S：看来我的档案也写得相当详细。说回刚才的事情，我意识到，在这两次中，我其实在做同样一件事情。  
  
M：什么事情？  
  
S：回忆我和约翰的事情，思考我该如何表达我对他的感情。这也是我今天唯一想跟你谈的事情，因为……  
  
M：因为什么？  
  
S：因为我意识到那是唯一重要的事情。  
  
M：关于你和约翰的事情。  
  
S：对。  
  
M：那么，我们该从哪里谈起？  
  
S：从最开始，从我们相遇的那一天。  
  
M：那一天发生了什么？  
  
S：我有了一个朋友、一个室友、一个陪我冒险的旅伴。  
  
M：那对你来说算是重要的改变吗？  
  
S：当然，因为那是我第一次拥有那些东西，那是我第一次拥有……任何东西——除了我自己也不记得的童年的朋友以外。  
  
M：所以，对你来说那是重要的一天吗？  
  
S：那当然是重要的一天，那是一切的开始。但我想谈的并不是那一天。我想谈的是另外一天。  
  
M：夏洛克，你知道我怎么想吗？我认为你应该接管你们的部落格。你这种跳跃的叙事风格非常具有文学方面的潜力。你居然还好意思批评别人在写故事时总是采用过度浪漫化的叙述手法！  
  
S：……  
  
M：好吧，请继续。  
  
S：我想谈的是另外一天。我人生中最快乐，和最痛苦的一天。  
  
M：那一天发生了什么事情？  
  
S：那一天我被追捕，因为苏格兰场相信我是一个骗子和绑架儿童的凶手。我没有想到约翰愿意陪我一起被警察追捕——事实上那一点我想到了。我向约翰分析了莫里亚蒂的计划。我说莫里亚蒂想要让每个人都怀疑我，他会让每个人都怀疑我，因为他提出的那些细节都是完全真实的，换言之我就是一个值得怀疑的人，每一个人都应该怀疑我才对——包括他。  
  
M：你这么说了以后，约翰怎么回答？  
  
S：他说他绝不会怀疑我——我也想到他会这么说了。我没有想到的是他脱口而出的另一句话，他说他绝对了解我，100%地了解我。（注：见剧集203）  
  
M：你觉得那是可能的吗，一个人100%地了解另一个人？  
  
S：那不可能，一个人不可能100%地了解另一个人。但那天它确实发生了。那一天我意识到，奇迹确实是存在的。  
  
M：那一天你看到了奇迹。  
  
S：对，那一天我看到了奇迹。  
  
M：夏洛克，你会说你是一个相信奇迹的人吗？  
  
S：我从不相信奇迹，在那之前我从不相信。  
  
M：那么在那个时候，你在想些什么？在约翰说他100%了解你的时候。  
  
S：我知道我已经找到了。我找到了我从不相信我会找到的东西。我知道世界上再也不会有第二个像约翰那样的人。  
  
M：那时候你打算……怎么做？  
  
S：我不知道该怎么做。当我和约翰牵着手在黑暗里跑来跑去的时候，我已经明白无论发生什么，他都会陪伴我、保护我。我100%地确定这一点。但同时我也预感到，我马上就要离开这个我好不容易找到的人、并且多半还会深深地伤害他。我体会到极端的幸福，和极端的痛苦。我和约翰站在路中间，一辆巴士向我们驶来。我突然被一道强光照亮，那就是我的感觉。我感到眩晕。我从来没有见过、甚至从来没有想过世界上会有这么亮的光。那一瞬间我看清了很多事情，过去的很多片段，我们说过的话，约翰为我做过的事情，我们一起度过的那些时光，我没有去看的东西，我不敢去看的东西，都被那束光照得一清二楚。为什么我等了那么久才明白那些意味着什么。我看不清楚周围，因为那道光强到令我睁不开眼睛。我完全不知道该怎么办。在我之前的所有生命中，我从未体会过如此程度的失控。所以我只好……我凭本能用了我惯用的方法——一个魔术，从他面前消失的魔术。我当时不知道那意味着什么。但我必须保护他。请相信，如果我能想到任何其他的方法，我绝不会那么做。  
  
M：我知道，夏洛克。  
  
S：是的，那一切都发生在同一天之中。在这一天中我拥有了我从来不敢梦想的一切，然后，在10小时以后，我站在巴斯医院的楼顶，我不得不和这一切告别。在楼顶上我打给约翰的那个电话，那只是一出戏，但我投入到完全忘我，我真的觉得我要离开这个世界上对我最重要的人了，我居然真的哭了。我体会到了某种……我以为我不可能体会到的东西 。  
  
M：（沉默）  
  
S：然后，我从楼顶上跳下来。我应该看到许多东西。楼下有很多人、整个世界都在那儿。但我只看到约翰。我只听到约翰在喊我的名字。在我坠落的时候，我体会到了那种感觉。原本模糊的一切都清晰了，我完全明白了。  
  
M：你体会到了什么感觉？  
  
S：坠入的感觉。人们说，你不可能走入爱、跑入爱、或者跳入爱，你只能坠入爱。在那个时候我明白了那是什么意思。那是我生命中最惊心动魄的体验。  
  
M：（沉默）  
  
S：然后我躺在地上，我知道约翰穿过人群，走到我的身边。我不能睁眼看他。他碰了我的手腕。在那个时候，我知道极其重要的事情已经发生在我的生命中，幕布升起了，我从此再也不能回到从前的那个世界，关闭感情、无知无觉的世界。在那一天，我进入了一个天地初开的新世界，但是我却也在同一天里失去了这个世界的所有一切。我再也见不到约翰，我再也没有机会告诉他那天我体会到了什么。  
  
M：（沉默）  
  
S：我去了我的藏身之处，我唯一的念头是无比疯狂地想见到他。但我必须保护他。我在这种煎熬中度过了很多时间，我简直无法相信我坚持了那么长的时间。莫里亚蒂的网络总是比我想象中的还要复杂。我到底什么时候才能回到约翰身边？有时候我怀疑也许永远也不会有那么一天。我一直以为我喜欢的是游戏本身——破案、追捕、寻找，但我不喜欢，我度日如年，我只想回到贝克街去。唯一支持我坚持下去的信念，是我要保护约翰。我要活着回到他身边，告诉他一切。  
  
M：你做到了。  
  
S：我做到了前一半，至于后一半，我……一直没有做到——由于各种各样的原因。  
  
M：我理解。  
  
S：我想你现在能够明白，我为什么一再拒绝告诉约翰那两年发生了什么。因为我似乎首先必须对他说明，我的心中发生了多么惊天动地的事情。我不知道该怎么告诉他。在各种完全不合适的时机，开口说出这番话好像是完全不可能的。那对我来说太困难了。  
  
M：那么你的计划是什么？你决定永远不提那些吗？你决定，什么都不做吗？  
  
S：我没有计划。我意识到计划对有些事情是不管用的。以前我总喜欢让所有事情都在我的控制之下，面对过去的事情、面对那些已经死去的，也许我可以做到。但我们的故事还在继续，我面对的是一个每时每刻牵动我感情的活生生的人，他是我的朋友、我的同伴、我不能离开的人。我明白事情当然不由我控制。我决定把控制权交给约翰，因为我不知道他是怎么想的，因为我不知道怎么做才是对的。我投降了。我想我可以接受失去控制的感觉，只要我能够继续守护和陪伴约翰。  
  
M：你投降了。这不是一句夏洛克·福尔摩斯会说的话。  
  
S：是的，我投降了。我感到自己身处洪流之中，我感到自己随时会被淹没。如果说我还抱有任何信心的话，那是因为对我来说约翰是那种洪流中唯一固定不变的一点。而我之所以不敢去拥抱那一点，是因为我的心中一直都有那种声音——“东风迟早会把我们都带走”。我怀疑那坚如磐石的一点，也只是我自己遥不可及的幻想而已。  
  
M：你不该那么想的，夏洛克。  
  
S：当约翰离开了我——有一段时间，我确实觉得他离开了我，我想对我来说，那不仅意味着他的拒绝，那更是我整个世界的崩溃，因为淹没我的洪流中那唯一固定不变的一点也垮塌了。我不可避免地被黑暗侵袭。我想：“是那样的，东风果然会带走一切”。其实我一直是那样的人。我是一个容易动摇的人，如果我不能隔绝一切感受的话。  
  
M：我很抱歉，夏洛克。  
  
S：但是，后来我意识到，其实东风也并非什么神秘不可解的力量。过去是可以修复的，伤疤是可以愈合的，而且，更重要的是，如约翰所说，未来也是值得争取的。约翰让我意识到了这一点。  
  
M：他做了什么让你意识到这一点？  
  
S：他用灭火器砸开了那扇门，在柯弗顿·史密斯的医院里。  
  
M：你那天真的没有任何后备计划吗，如果他不来的话。  
  
S：我没有。  
  
M：你知道这个计划有多危险吗？即使一切如你所愿，时机也不一定会那么凑巧。柯弗顿·史密斯也许决定在八点半来杀你，而你的朋友也许九点钟才认识到他必须来救你。  
  
S：我知道。  
  
M：你把一切都赌在一件不由你控制的事情上？  
  
S：我决定相信一点非理性的希望。我想有些事情是要依靠奇迹的。我相信约翰会从那扇门走进来。而他确实从那扇门走进来了。  
  
M：看起来你们的整个故事是一个……关于在医院里推开一扇门走进去故事？这是否具有某种弗洛伊德式的意义？  
  
S：也许它具有。  
  
M：你知道吗，曾经有一个傻瓜对我说：“这好比你把一扇门关得非常紧，加上很多把锁，而有个家伙却坚持破除所有麻烦非要进来，那才能证明他真的非常想要来拜访你。”  
  
S：我想对于那个傻瓜来说，他等待的奇迹确实发生了。  
  
M：而你，你决定用一种非常富有创意的方法把这个故事告诉他？  
  
S：我很抱歉。如果我说我设计这个计划是为了帮助约翰，那我是在说谎。虽然，一开始我的确以为自己是那么想的，我以为我的想法很单纯——因为约翰需要一个心理咨询师，所以我要为他造出一个心理咨询师来。但实际上，我这么做，是因为我不能忍受我不知道约翰在想什么。我不希望我不知道他在想什么，我也不希望他不知道我在想什么。我不希望故事的结局是我们永远只是朋友，我想要一个更好的结局。而约翰说……  
  
M：他说什么？  
  
S：他说未来是可以争取的。他说他相信第二次机会。  
  
M：当然。  
  
S：我想我一直不太善于争取某些东西。我又使用了某些我惯用的手段——欺骗、操纵，关于这一点，我必须向约翰道歉。  
  
M：你不必总是道歉。  
  
S：但是，有一件事情，我并没有欺骗他。  
  
M：什么事情？  
  
S：我说我不懂得爱是什么，那是真的。  
  
M：你当然懂得。  
  
S：不，我不懂爱是什么 。我把我对约翰的感情定义为爱。我对约翰的感情，就是我相信的爱。  
  
M：夏洛克……夏洛克，你知道是我，对吗？你知道机器后面的是我。  
  
S：我当然知道是你。约翰，一直都只可能是你。我早就发现你是唯一的可能性了。


	12. 回家的路

我们又一次走过了我们并肩走过无数次的大街小巷。不同的是，这一次我们手牵着手。  
  
“你在想什么，约翰？”  
  
“我在想这是一个美好的夜晚。你？”  
  
“我在想伦敦的夜晚总是包含两种截然相反的因素。我们头顶的星空，高渺而完全超越日常生活。而同时在我们旁边的这些住宅里，大约每时每刻都发生着既平凡无奇、又令人无法想象的事情。奇妙的巧合、精心的计划、阴差阳错和互相误解、一件事情导致另一件事情，这些故事一代又一代的继续下去，产生最神奇和出乎意料的结果，让一切一看开头就知道结尾的小说显得索然无味。”（注：这段话的后一半来自原著的《身份案》，我重新翻译重组了一下。）  
  
“夏洛克，你真的应该接管我们的部落格。”  
  
“不，我更喜欢你写的我们的故事。”  
  
“是吗？你总是批评我的写作。”  
  
“那只是因为我恰好是个不善于表达感情的人。我喜欢冒险，我喜欢得到赞美，我喜欢你的陪伴，你写的故事里有我喜欢的一切。只不过在犯罪和推理的方面你应该……”  
  
“夏洛克，不要开始这个话题。”  
  
“当然。只是，说到推理，约翰，我想知道，你是从什么时候知道是我的？”  
  
“我从什么时候知道是你的？那是你想知道的，是吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我从什么时候知道是你的？我也很想问自己这个问题。也许从我看到你在我们的客厅里抱着罗西走来走去的时候吧。不，当然比那要早。在你告诉我夏洛克是个女孩的名字的时候。在你为了我开枪打死马格努斯，却假装满不在乎地跟我说圣诞快乐的时候。在我和你被手铐铐在一起在黑乎乎的小巷子里跑来跑去的时候。在你在游泳池边脱我的衣服的时候。不，应该比那还要早。在我意识到你是一个傻瓜的时候——那时我们才认识不到一天。不，在那一天更早的时候。在你推开221B的门，问我对那间公寓有什么看法的时候。也许我从最开始的时候就知道了——在我推开巴斯医院里的那扇门，第一次见到你的时候。”  
  
我想约翰没有完全理解我的问题。不过我对这个答案并不是不满意。  
  
“你想问的是，我从什么时候知道机器后面的是你，对吗？我也不知道是什么时候，但我渐渐确定和我说话的人一定是你。夏洛克，你让我坐在那里，一个小时又一个小时地跟你谈论我们的事情，你不是真的认为我永远不会发现那是你吧？”  
  
“不，约翰。在我开始做那件蠢事以后不久，我就开始希望你发现真相了。我知道你会发现的。就算你不发现，麦考夫也一定会去告诉你。他告诉你了，对吧？”  
  
“我还以为你不知道麦考夫的事情。”  
  
“我当然知道。对话进行到某种程度以后，麦考夫一定会干预。那是他唯一会做的事情——干预。他没有来找我，那证明他已经找过你了。”  
  
“他告诉了我一切，还给了我操纵那个机器人的软件。夏洛克，其实麦考夫是一个不错的兄长。”  
  
“当然，我们可以去找他要一份关于我们过去几周对话中的每一句话的详细心理分析报告。我敢说他请了至少三位一流的心理分析专家，用大英政府的钱。”  
  
“夏洛克，我就知道，等我一见到你，你又会变回这副满不在乎的老样子了。我想以后我会偶尔怀念你躲在机器后面跟我说话的样子，那时候你温柔多了。”  
  
“约翰，如果你喜欢的话，我想我可以……”  
  
“你可以变得更温柔一点？”  
  
“我可以问麦考夫把那台机器要回家，随你怎么使用。不过我不确定你会喜欢我们家里有一个长得那么像麦克·斯坦福的家伙——并不是说我不感激他，只是……”  
  
“我就跟你说那个机器人长得很像麦克·斯坦福吧！”  
  
“上帝，太像了。我看到它的时候……”  
  
我们两在街上笑得前仰后合，但即使在这个时候，约翰也没有松开我的手。  
  
“夏洛克，我没想到，你的手会这么温暖。”  
  
“你不知道？我们牵过手不是吗，我们被手铐铐在一起的那一次。”  
  
“我还以为那是警笛和肾上腺素的缘故。”  
  
“很严谨的想法。确实无法排除那种可能性。事实上有件事情我一直没搞明白，你为什么总在你的故事里那样写我的手？冰冷的、苍白、细长、敏感的手指？”  
  
“我以为你喜欢造成那种印象。”  
  
“显得我像一具泡在福尔马林里的尸体一般的印象？”  
  
“那可以为读者塑造一种神秘迷人的形象。”  
  
“从你部落格的留言来看，似乎大部分读者只是好奇这种过度细致的反复描写是否表示你对我的手怀有某种执着的迷恋。”  
  
“搞不好我真的有。你会知道的。”  
  
“还有，你到底知不知道‘敏感的’这个词是什么意思？根据你的故事里对我们两关系的设定，你没有任何理由会知道我的手指是不是敏感的。”  
  
“我可以改变那个设定，夏洛克。还有，我在想你打算什么时候向我展示这个问题的答案？”  
  
我意识到自己开始了一个危险的话题，我决定不对上述问题进行直接的答复。  
  
过了一会，约翰说：“但我们在机场告别的那一次，你的手确实是冰冷的。”  
  
“那大概是因为我当时很high吧。”  
  
“你还敢这么轻松地谈起那件事？夏洛克，听着，你以后都不许那样，明白吗？”  
  
“对不起，约翰。我不会了。我以后都不会需要那些东西了。”  
  
“你保证？”  
  
“我保证。在那之后我已经完全戒断，你忘了吗？你们24小时轮流监视了我好几个星期呢。”  
  
“我想我们已经给我们的朋友们添了太多的麻烦，所以以后由我24小时看着你就行了。”  
  
“是的，当然。医生，随时，以任何你认为必要的手段。”


	13. 黑暗的楼道

我推开221B的大门，楼道里一片漆黑。  
  
约翰说：“忘了告诉你，那盏灯坏了。我出来找你的时候它就已经坏了。”  
  
是吗？这盏忠诚地服务了7年的灯偏偏在今天坏了？  
  
我伸手去摸墙上的开关。  
  
在我达成上述目的之前，有人抓住了我的手腕。我被猛的推到墙上，约翰的重量压在了我的胸前，他一面仍然握着我的右手，一面用几乎要捏碎我骨头的手劲把我的左手腕扣在墙上。  
  
“我告诉你那盏灯坏了，夏洛克。你要学会接受我的话，不要什么都自作主张。”  
  
在我有机会作答之前，约翰的嘴唇已经压上了我的。  
  
我不是没有幻想过那种滋味。奶油加威士忌的味道——和我的想象略有不同 。但这种凶狠的亲吻方式，却和我想象的一模一样。他在我身边掏出手枪的姿势；他挡在我身前率先扑向凶手的姿势；我认识他之前，他在战场上搏斗的样子；他说“皇家诺森伯兰第五燧发枪团”的语气；他命令我的语气。这些想象漂浮在黑暗之中，把我手腕上的痛感变成了一种灼烧般的感官刺激。  
  
但那团黑暗中的火焰很快耗尽了楼道里的所有空气。因为呼吸困难，我开始进行快要窒息的人会进行的那种挣扎。我想把手腕从约翰的手里挣脱出来。  
  
约翰完全无意授予我达成这种愿望的权限。他的右手以更大的力气把我的手腕紧压在墙上。同时他短暂地松开了我垂在身侧的另一只手，用左手粗暴地扯下我的围巾扔到地上。在我来得及移动垂在身侧的那只手之前，约翰已经重新捉紧了那只手，并把它反向往我的身后拧过去。  
  
他是一个军人，我是他的俘虏。这是你死我活的时刻。  
  
那种痛感超出了我能忍耐不发出声音的极限。我模糊地听到自己沙哑的、压抑的声音。同时我的嘴里尝到了海水般咸腥的味道。我想我的嘴唇被他咬破了。  
  
我的挣扎是徒劳无功的。不，不是徒劳无功的，它引来了一波又一波更猛烈的进攻。  
  
我现在没有力气了。如果一组电池的电都输入一个非导体，我不知道这组电池会有何感觉。（注：这句话是我从原著的《临终的侦探》一篇里抄来的。）  
  
过了一会儿——我完全不知道是多久，约翰的嘴唇离开了我的。他放开了手上的力度，但仍没有松开我的手。我仍感受到他胸膛的压力。他的头靠在我脸庞的一侧，他的嘴唇就在我的耳垂下方。  
  
我不太确定那种粗重的声音是我自己的呼吸声，还是他的。  
  
我耳边的呼气声又湿又热，像禽鸟的羽毛一样不断抚触着我的皮肤。这是一种我无法承受的感官干扰，为了逃避这种干扰，我决定开口说话：  
  
“你要把我的手腕折断了，约翰。”，我以为自己能想出一句更聪明一点的对话，很遗憾我没有成功。  
  
“我知道你喜欢那样。”约翰的嘴唇贴近了我的耳朵。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你喜欢军人的方式，不是吗？每次我说：‘皇家诺森伯兰第五燧发枪团’的时候，你都那样看着我。”  
  
“我有吗？”  
  
“还有那次你说：‘每一个姑娘都喜欢士兵。’”（注：见剧集302。）  
  
“根据你的纠正，那句话应该是‘每一个姑娘都喜欢水手。’”  
  
“我知道你喜欢的是士兵，夏洛克。”，他几乎是在吻我的耳垂，“你不会记错一句俗语 。你要么不知道一句俗语，要么准确地记得每一字。”  
  
事实一再证明，约翰知道的事情远比我以为的多。  
  
但此刻的首要问题是，如果我不想完全失去控制的话，我现在真的必须躲开他在我耳边的呼吸声。我把头偏向右边，试图离他的嘴唇远一点。  
  
这个计划同样收效甚微。约翰松开了我的右手，他用左手轻柔地托住我的脸，阻止我转过头去。他的嘴唇，在我左边的脸颊上恋恋不舍地逗留了一会儿，然后沿着我的脖子，一直吻到靠近锁骨的地方。  
  
我紧紧地闭着眼睛。被强光照亮的感觉，失控的感觉，心脏悬空的感觉，从楼顶坠下的感觉。我知道那种感觉。我知道我已经开始发抖。  
  
我用没有被约翰控制的那只手轻轻地推了推他的胸膛，那是我能进行的最后一次抵抗。  
  
约翰的嘴唇离开了我的皮肤。凉而干燥的空气隔开了我们。那是一种我从未想象过的匮乏感——原来世界上会有如此强烈的匮乏感，如此强烈的渴求，我从不知道这一点。  
  
我慌乱地抓住了约翰的衣襟，把他重新拉向我。  
  
他再次吻上了我的嘴唇——这次是极端轻柔的。  
  
他的右手仍然托着我的脸。他把左手插进我的头发里，爱抚地向后梳去。  
  
和我幻想的一模一样。  
  
除了那种凶狠的亲吻，我也想象过约翰这样吻我——我坐在我的椅子上，我仰着头，也许还没来得及放下我的小提琴；他俯下身来，他的眼睛闪闪发光，然后他这样吻我，很长很轻柔的吻，而那种热度来自我们旁边的壁炉。  
  
我仍在空中，但我被云朵包围，不再下坠。这是我所能想象的最安全、最温柔的体会。  
  
然后，在我的想象中，约翰的嘴唇会离开我的嘴唇一小会儿。他会说：“夏洛克，我爱你。”  
  
“夏洛克，我爱你。”我真的听到约翰的声音这么说，跟我想象的一模一样。  
  
在我的计划中，在我的想象中，在我的……我会紧紧地环抱他的颈脖，好让他不能离开我。我会吻一会儿他的嘴唇，然后再去吻他亚麻色的头发。  
  
“我……”我听见自己的声音。我的声音不如想象中那样清晰镇定。  
  
我本来会那么做的，我本来会按我想象中的方式回应约翰——如果不是因为走廊的灯突然以令人震惊的亮度照亮了每一个角落的话。  
  
我想我可以很公平的说，在我的冒险生涯中，我曾经历过不少险象环生的时刻：恐怖袭击、连环杀手、追捕、爆炸——任何你能想到的情况。但现在的这一刻绝对是我人生中最受惊吓的时刻之一。  
  
哈德森太太站在楼梯顶端，一手仍然按在电灯开关上。所有恐怖悬疑电影里所能塑造的最可怕的那种剪影。  
  
我曾经经历过一次爆炸。那一次，在一声巨响以后，我暂时失去了所有感觉。我听不见声音，我感觉不到我身下的地面。几秒钟——或者更长的时间之后，我的感官才开始慢慢恢复。想不到在这个该死的楼道里，我竟然又经历了那样的过程。  
  
几秒钟——或者更长的时间之后，我才开始慢慢地恢复知觉。我感觉到的第一件事情，是约翰仍然牵着我的手——当然，我们已经于第一时间脱离了那面墙壁，现在我们并肩站在楼梯前，以决战般凝重的气氛面对着哈德森太太。约翰甚至下意识地向前迈了两步，挡在我的前面——每一次有危险的时候，他都会这样做，每一次。我的约翰。  
  
我应该想到的。哈德森太太在楼上照看罗西，如果她在客厅里，她很可能听到我们在楼下开门的声音。然后——然后我们一直没有出现，她当然会开门出来查看。我应该想到的，见鬼。  
  
但即使我提前想到了，情况恐怕还是会完全一样地发展到这一步，不是吗？因为今天所有的事情都失去了控制。  
  
所以，现在我应该做什么？  
  
我很快就放弃了对这个问题的思考。事情会自己解决的——虽然约翰除了使劲地握着我的手以外好像已经不打算提供任何额外的协助了——毕竟对某些事情而言，计划是完全无用的，抵抗也是完全无用的。  
  
“哦，老天，男孩们……”  
  
抛下了这句意义不明的台词以后，哈德森太太像一阵疾风一样向楼下奔跑过来。她几乎撞到了离墙壁比较远的约翰——他不得不侧身让出一点空间给她——然后，她的背影冲向了她自己的房间门口。  
  
我和约翰面面相觑——了大约5秒钟，因为5秒钟后哈德森太太的脚步声再一次朝我们袭来。  
  
她毫无礼貌地挤到我身边——电灯开关在我右后方——把楼道里的灯再次关上了。  
  
“我知道你们不喜欢那盏灯。”她说。然后是她在黑暗中跑开的声音。  
  
我和约翰在黑暗中等待了15秒，或者更久。哈德森太太这次好像真的退场了。  
  
打破沉默的是约翰的笑声。  
  
我也大笑起来。我们不可控制地笑了好一会儿。  
  
再接下来，约翰又吻了我——或者也许是我吻了他。我不太记得在后来在黑暗中到底发生了什么，我想是因为刚才的惊吓实在太具有冲击力了。  
  
又过了一段时间以后——我真的不知道那时几点钟了，我们不知道以何种方式走到了楼梯的顶端。约翰——或者我——打开了电灯，因为，因为某种原因，因为我们好像要干一件非常重要的事情。但是在灯亮了以后我忘记了那件事情是什么。  
  
约翰依然牵着我的手。我们一动不动地站在我们的公寓门口，这种状态持续了几秒钟。  
  
“我在等你开门，夏洛克。”最后约翰对我说。  
  
对，开门，我们要做的那件重要的事情是开门。但是我还是没有动，因为某种原因——到底是什么原因？  
  
“夏洛克，钥匙！”  
  
“钥匙。”我说，“对，钥匙在哪？”  
  
约翰转身面对我，把右手伸进我大衣的右侧口袋里。然后他掏出钥匙塞进了我的左手。  
  
对，是这样。因为我总是把钥匙放在右边的口袋里，而今晚我的右手一直在约翰手里。这就是我一直不知道怎么开门的原因——我的头脑并没有失灵，绝对没有。  
  
我开始用左手中的钥匙开门。除了第三次才插进锁孔里以外，我拧了半天钥匙也没有动。  
  
我的手在发抖，我知道约翰看到了。不过我想他会谅解的，那完全是因为我不习惯用左手开门的缘故。  
  
反正今天一切都失去了控制，天旋地转。  
  
最后的最后，我终于听到了门锁被打开的声音。  
  
我伸手去推那扇门，一扇我如此熟悉的门。  
  
多年前的那一天，我也是这样推开这扇门，那时候约翰也这样站在我的身边。  
  
我已经如此熟悉门后的一切，我知道马上会出现在我们眼前的每一个细节。  
  
灯光，炉火，我们的椅子面对面地摆在壁炉前面。  
  
我的小提琴，我的烧瓶，约翰的笔记本电脑——他用那台电脑写了那么多我们的故事。  
  
那一天，当我推开这扇门的时候，我们的故事才正要开始。  
  
不，不是那样的。现在我推开这扇门以后，我们的故事才会真正开始。  
  
我听到约翰说：“夏洛克，我还在等你的答案。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你知道，我还在等那句你没说完的话。”  
  
当然。  
  
我一直想说却总是没找到机会说出的那句话。现在我可以说给他听了。  
  
“我也爱你，约翰。”  
  
我轻轻地推开了门。


	14. 尾声：好事多磨

“我早就知道。约翰，你不记得了吗？你们刚搬进来的时候我就说过，虽然楼上还有一间卧室，但你们根本不需要两间卧室。哦，你们两，我一直都知道这一天一定会到来。”哈德森太太的声音从房间的另一头清晰地传来。  
  
“是不是你们这栋楼里的每一个人都是侦探？”在房间的这一头，雷斯垂德问我。  
  
果然并非我过度敏感，哈德森太太的声音已经成了这个房间里最响亮的主题。  
  
“我可以向你保证，探长，哈德森太太在某些方面拥有过人的素质，我强烈建议苏格兰场认真地考虑招募她，否则她将会继续把她无穷无尽的精力用在……这栋楼里。约翰，我觉得他没有太大的希望。但罗西也许将来会是一个不错的侦探，她喜欢放大镜。”我回答道。  
  
“那间卧室，现在可以用来做婴儿房了，我一直觉得那样是最好的，不是吗，约翰？”房间另一头的哈德森太太继续说道。  
  
“谢谢你，哈德森太太，我们确实打算这么做。”这是约翰对她的回答。  
  
在房间的这一头，雷斯垂德对我说：“夏洛克，我真为你们高兴。我们一直都认为你们非常相配。恭喜你们。”  
  
“谢谢你，探长。”  
  
“听着，我本来有一件礼物要给你们，但是结果我发现……”  
  
“发现我们已经有那本书了。”  
  
“上帝，你怎么知道？”  
  
“探长，那显然是一本书，看形状就知道。你进屋后认真地研究了我们的书架——细致程度超过了当作躲避社交的借口应有的程度，而且你以前从未表示过对书本有兴趣。看完第三排以后，你突然开始显得不安。我不觉得你会送我《蒙田随笔集》，所以，是《如何撰写婚礼致辞》，对吗？”  
  
“是的，夏洛克，我认为那是个不错的订婚礼物。只是我不知道你们已经有那本书了。”  
  
“没关系，你可以自己留着，你马上就会需要这本书的。”  
  
“为什么？你是说，你觉得我和米娅有可能复合？我们最近确实……”  
  
“不，我觉得你们不可能复合。我这么说是因为我和约翰希望你能来当我们的伴郎。你会来吗？”  
  
“哦，当然，当然，夏洛克。真没想到你们会请我当伴郎。”  
  
“你一直是我们重要的朋友，探长——我是说，格雷格。”  
  
“我真的……非常感动。但是，夏洛克，不管你在婚礼前遇到什么问题——撰写致辞、挑选蛋糕——要不我可以改送你一本蛋糕挑选指南——这次你可不可以不要再给我发那种暗示你有生命危险的短信？如果你真的有生命危险需要救援，你当然可以随时找我，但请你把短信写得更具体一些，可以吗？”  
  
“我会尽力的，格雷格。”  
  
“然后，还有一次，他们把楼上的窗帘全部拉上了，你知道吗，在大白天……”哈德森太太尖锐的声音继续准确无误地穿透整个房间。  
  
“抱歉，格雷格，我想我现在必须去那边干预一下。”我知道约翰永远无法制止哈德森太太，他会一直礼貌地任由她说下去。  
  
“为什么？夏洛克。那听上去是个有趣的故事。”一直和安德森并排坐在沙发上的多纳文突然插了话，“而且，反正哈德森太太会在邮件组里告诉我们的。”  
  
“在邮件组里？”  
  
“你不知道吗，夏洛克，我们有一个关于你们两动向的邮件组。”  
  
难怪我一直觉得221B受监控的程度远比麦考夫承认的程度高。  
  
等我走到房间的另一头时，哈德森太太已经开始分享下一则故事。  
  
“…… 那天我听到他们在楼上吵架，然后我就敲门进来了——他们一定是刚吵完不久。猜猜我看到了什么？夏洛克正在那里用他的酒精灯给约翰煮热巧克力。你不会想到那是他道歉的方式吧，你能想到吗？很难想到他其实是那么温柔……”  
  
虽然我过会儿打算采取较为温和的干预策略，但是目前的情况显然要求一种更激烈的介入手段：  
  
“哈德森太太，那是因为当时我刚刚用微波炉加热了一个人类头颅。即使我事后进行了彻底的消毒，约翰仍然毫无理由地坚持那台微波炉不能再用于巧克力的加热。”  
  
“哦，夏洛克，我昨天还用你们的微波炉……”哈德森太太尖叫了起来。  
  
约翰笑了起来。我想，解释我如何买了一台新微波炉的任务交给约翰就可以了。  
  
三分钟后，我成功地让哈德森太太停止了她的轶事分享——代价是她分别拥抱了我和约翰，以及我觉得莫莉在旁边感动地差点就要掉眼泪了。不管怎样，至少这一项可以暂时划勾。  
  
我和约翰商量过，今天有三个重点监控指标：  
  
第一，哈德森太太会讲多少我们的八卦；  
第二，麦考夫会吃到第几块甜点；  
第三，哈莉——我知道约翰真的很高兴她能来——会喝到第几杯。（注：哈莉是约翰的姐姐，好像有酗酒问题。我忘了剧集里那里说了的，可能是101和302。）  
  
目前哈莉才喝到第2杯，这方面的情况完全可控，并且前景非常乐观。虽然现在还多出了一个我事先没有预计到的问题——那个邮件组，但是那可以等一等。所以下一项需要干预的是——正在吃第4块李子布丁的麦考夫。  
  
“麦考夫，你已经完全放弃你的节食计划了吗？”  
  
“你得承认订婚派对是一种极易制造大量压力的人类活动，夏洛克。而且，尽管我从来没有参加过其它订婚派对，我仍然可以断定你们的订婚派对在混乱程度方面肯定能排得相当靠前。”  
  
“我确实没想到你会来。我很高兴，麦考夫，真的。”  
  
“既然你邀请我来，我怎能拒绝。你记得你说过类似的话吗，夏洛克？”  
  
“我说过吗？”  
  
“你记得你在约翰的上次婚礼上给我打过电话吗？我询问你为何竟能忍受婚礼这种活动，你回答说：‘是约翰请求我的，我怎么可能说不。’那时候我就想，上帝，总有一天你会因为同样的理由跟他结婚。”（注：见剧集302）  
  
“为什么今天每个人都有那么多轶事要分享？”  
  
“因为我们都知道会有这样一天，夏洛克。我第一次见到你的华生医生，就问他是不是一星期之内会有喜讯传出了。”  
  
“听着，如果你们真的在进行某种比赛，主题是‘我才是第一个知道的’，那么我想说目前哈德森太太提交的证据似乎仍然早于你。而且，你对时间的预判也与准确相去甚远。一星期之内？”  
  
“那只是一种措辞的方式，夏洛克，虽然我确实没想到你们等了这么久才迈出这一步。”  
  
“我也没有想到。”  
  
“那句话怎么说来着？好事多磨。”  
  
后来，由于某种原因，突然所有人（除了麦考夫）都围过去看罗西戴我的猎鹿帽。我终于可以和约翰单独呆一会儿。  
  
“一切顺利？”约翰自然地拉住了我的手。  
  
“很好。探长答应出任伴郎——我也按照你的要求称呼他为格雷格了。”  
  
“我早说过你可以应付。”  
  
“但你却没有按约定控制哈德森太太的伟大演讲。”  
  
“上帝知道我尽力了，夏洛克，我刚才差点就准备对你喊‘梵蒂冈浮雕宝石’了。”（注：‘梵蒂冈浮雕宝石’是他们两人的一种暗号，表示危险情况出现了，见剧集201。）  
  
“我感觉到了，所以我走过来了。”  
  
约翰笑了，他把我的手抓得更紧。  
  
风吹动了窗帘，贝克街沐浴在一片温柔的橘红色之中。  
  
难以相信我们已经在这里度过了如此多个这样温柔的日子。  
  
夕阳照在我的琴谱上。那是我为我和约翰的婚礼新写的一支曲子——《致最好的时光》。  
  
我想最好的时光，永远应该是未来的时光。

（全文完）


End file.
